In My Heart: Bound By Love
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.
1. In My Arms

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 1: In My Arms

_**Knowing clouds will rage in**__**  
**__**Storms will race in**__**  
**__**But you will be safe in my arms**__**  
**__**Rains will pour down**__**  
**__**Waves will crash all around**__**  
**__**But you will be safe in my arms**_

_In My Arms, Plumb _

_Charmed Says: Quick thanks to _**talkstoangels77**___for suggesting this song! Give it a listen, it's really good! _

_Also, if anyone has other song suggestions, let me know and I'll be the judge!_

_On with the story. _

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

The Hoenn region.

I never thought I'd be here anytime soon.

But then again, I never thought a lot of things in my life would happen.

Pikachu sat on my shoulder, and my other Pokémon were safely in their Pokéballs, ready to be called on if I needed them.

The boat sailed closer to May and Max's home region, and I thought about the reason I was going there.

Misty Waterflower.

The childhood crush I could never let go of, the girl I'd fallen head over heels for the day I met her, the fiery redhead that always sparked something in me…..her face flashed in front of my eyes, and I smiled.

I was finally going to see her again.

"Mr. Ketchum?" I turned to see the boat's captain looking at me. "We'll be docking soon, and there is a crowd waiting for you."

I sighed. "We can help you get past them, if you want."

"No, I'll face them." I said. I looked at Pikachu, who smiled at me. "It's the price of fame, isn't it buddy?"

"Pika!" Though Lance had given me a Thunder Stone so I could evolve Pikachu into a Raichu, my buddy refused to even look at it. And to be honest, it wouldn't be the same if Pikachu was a Raichu. We had been through everything together, and changing him was like changing all that history, which I would never do, even if you paid me.

"All right, if you're sure." said the captain, sighing heavily.

We docked and a huge crowd of fans gathered around me, all asking for autographs and the like. It got so bad that Pikachu used a Thunderbolt to get them away from me.

Note to self: Always hide from the fans.

I had just turned 17 last June, and I wasn't the scrawny kid I used to be. Not to brag, but I'd built up a lot in the past few years and not just in battle experience.

I knew that the first town in Hoenn—Littleroot Town—didn't have a Pokémon Center, but it did have Professor Birch's laboratory. Which would be a good place to start, seeing as May and the Professor were still on good terms, he would most likely know where she was.

And I hoped Misty was with her.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV **

Life was perfect.

My name is Misty Rose Waterflower, and I am a teenage mother of twins. Jacob Ashton and Alexandra Rose Waterflower. They were my whole world. I loved them with everything I had, and everything I am.

Jake and Alex were now approaching their first birthday, which was also my eighteenth. It was late November, and Caroline and Drew had come over for dinner. May and Drew were still steadily dating but I had a feeling Drew was considering a marriage proposal. I am a true romantic, I know these things. Also, Drew's become the brother I never had, so I've learned a lot about him and the way he acts.

I had just put them down for their afternoon nap. I went to my room, where the Pichu I had adopted from an abusive furniture salesman was playing with Marill. I smiled at the scene, and when they both saw me, Pichu ran over and hopped onto my shoulder, and Marill in my arms.

We were still living in the apartment that May had rented for us back when I was still pregnant. Since the lease lasted for a year, and it had been over a year since we rented it out, it was officially ours.

I also had a job at the local café. The pay was decent and I'd made some friends there. My shift was starting at four, and it was around one. The twins usually slept for about two or two and a half hours, and May was usually home from her job at the Pokémon Contest Enterprises-Hoenn Branch-Petalburg City. She worked there with Drew, and having competed in three Pokemon Contest Grand Festivals and Contests all across Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, they had done well for themselves in the eyes of the contest world.

I fell back on my bed and thought about the one person that was always on the back of my mind.

Ash Ketchum.

I hadn't seen him in over a year, and even though part of me still had feelings for him, I know he's happy with that slutty little bitch (sorry for the extreme language) Dawn. Even though that breaks my heart every time I think about it, I can't stop. I've tried to think about other things, but somehow that always leads to thinking about Ash, and then thinking about how much I still love him, despite what an asshole he's being. I've tried to go out with other guys, but most get disgusted when they hear I'm a mother at 18. And if they can't accept Alex and Jake, then they can forget being with me.

Speaking of Alex and Jake, the reason I keep thinking about Ash is because he is their biological father.

Yes, Ash and I made love one night in April of last year, and he got me pregnant. But he doesn't know that. I never told him. I wanted too, I thought about it, sure, but when it finally came down to it, I just couldn't. He was so close to his dream of being the Greatest Pokémon Master, and I couldn't let what had happened between us change that.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"Ash! It's great to see you again!" Professor Birch greeted me, grinning jovially.

I'd gotten to his lab in a short amount of time, his assistant Joshua drove his jeep over to the dock and I have to admit he drives a lot better than Birch.

"Hi Professor," I said. "I have a favor to ask you. Do you think I could come in?"

"Of course, come on in." he led me inside and there was a boy with bright white hair, a green headband, and black and orange clothes sitting at the table. "Oh, Ash, this is my son Brendan. Brendan, this is Ash, he's recently become a member of the Kanto Elite Four."

He was bragging. I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassed. Brendan looked at me and smirked.

"So you beat all the Kanto Elite Four members and the champion Lance?" he said skeptically. I didn't like his attitude.

"Yeah, I did." I said. He stood up and we matched heights.

"Then let's see how good you really are. How about a battle?"

"Now, Brendan," said Birch, trying to stop it.

"Sure, I'll battle you." I wanted to put him in his place.

"Ash," said Birch again, but I was already in battle mode.

"Whenever you're ready." said Brendan cockily. He reminded me a lot of Gary.

"Fine, how about now?" I said, and Pikachu glared at him from my shoulder, growling his name.

"Why not?"

I had Pikachu, Staraptor, Infernape, Buizel, and Torterra with me. I don't know the kind of Pokémon Brendan had, but whatever they were, I knew we could beat them.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I heard the door downstairs open and I knew it was May, probably followed by Drew or Caro-wait, she's technically my aunt, so shouldn't I call her Aunt Caroline?

Yeah, I was surprised too. I found out that Caroline is my mother's sister, which makes her my aunt and May my cousin. Kind of weird because May's become more of a sister to me then a cousin. We're best friends, and I couldn't ask for anything better.

Knowing she would come upstairs to get a shower soon, I went to Jake and Alex's room. They were both still asleep, but I'd always liked watching them sleep. They were so peaceful, and their even, steady breathing made me feel at ease.

To my surprise, it wasn't May who came in. Drew walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. Before he could talk, I shook my head and shushed him. The twins were notoriously light sleepers. He nodded and we went down to the living room.

"What's up Drew?" We had given him a key about six months into his and May's relationship. Like I said before, they were now dating for almost a year.

"Can I ask you something?" he said to me. I nodded slowly.

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, it's just I was hoping for some advice."

"About…?" he didn't answer, he reached into his pocket and showed me a ring case. I smiled broadly. "I kind of thought you were thinking about it."

"Yeah, but do you think-"

"She'll love it. She loves you Drew." I cut him off, because I knew what he was going to ask. I'd never known Drew to be unsure about things, but ever since he'd saved my Pokémon on the boat from Kanto to Hoenn, let's just say he'll have to do something pretty stupid to get on my bad side.

"You're right." he said, smiling.

I smiled back.

Life was perfect.

Nothing can possibly go wrong now.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

The battle was two on two. The first had been Pikachu against Swampert, and I won. Pikachu was stronger then ever now.

Now it was Shiftry versus Torterra, and Shiftry was looking really tired. Not to be arrogant, but why did this guy sign up for a battle he was going to lose?

"Use Bullet Seed!"

"Use Rock Climb to dodge and then use Energy Ball!"

"Terra!" Torterra's claws on its feet lit up and it kicked the ground, throwing up a rock shield to stop the rain of Bullet Seed. It then shot Energy Ball at an unsuspecting Shiftry, knocking it out.

"Shiftry!" said Brendan in dismay.

"Shiftry is unable to battle and the winner is Ash and Torterra!" said Professor Birch, who had been our judge.

Brendan sighed and then looked at me. I returned Torterra and he walked over.

"Congratulations. I guess you really are a member of the Elite Four. I have to ask though, if you're from Kanto, then what're you doing in Hoenn?"

Oh, that's right!

"I'm here visiting a friend." I replied. "That's what I wanted to ask you about Professor. Have you talked to May recently?"

"Yes, just a few days ago she and a boy named Drew dropped by for a visit."

"Did she say where she was living?" I asked.

"She said she was living in an apartment with her friend Misty."

"Do you know where?"

"Her hometown, Petalburg City." I smiled.

"Dad, did you say something about a girl named May? May Maple?" Brendan knew May?

"Yes, I did. Do you know May, Brendan?"

"We met in Johto; she's a rival and a friend." he said, smiling. Why do I get the feeling that he doesn't see her as just a friend?

"Professor, I need to go to Petalburg City. Do you know how I can get there faster then walking?"

"I could drive you," he offered. I second guessed myself.

"Uh, no, it's probably better if I walk anyway. Lead the fangirls off my trail."

"All right. But I think you should go in the morning. You can stay here for the night."

"Thank you Professor." I said, noticing the sunset.

The next morning, I set out early, right after breakfast. With Pikachu on my shoulder, I walked toward the forest in between Littleroot Town and Oldale Town. This trip would take a few days on foot, but it would be worth it if I got to see Misty and talk to her again.

"Ash! Wait up a minute!" I heard Brendan call, and I turned.

"What's up Brendan?" I said. He stopped to catch his breath.

"You're going to Petalburg City, right?" he asked me. I nodded. "Would you mind if I traveled with you?"

I was a little taken aback by this, but I guess he could. I looked at Pikachu and he nodded once.

"All right, you can come with me." I said. He smiled.

I'll find you Misty. I promise.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: And lo, it is DONE! Yay, I got it out earlier then I expected too! =D I'm excited to write this fic, because it's going to be lots of fun!

Also, the whole Brendan thing will be important in later chapters. And just because Ash is in Hoenn doesn't mean everything will go smoothly. The road of true love never did run smooth, after all.

So, anyway, please review and let me know what you thought.

~Charmed (I'm going to watch Charmed! The TV Show I mean! XD)


	2. Half Of My Heart

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 2: Half of My Heart

_**Your faith is strong**__**  
**__**but I can only fall short for so long**__**  
**__**Down the road, later on**__**  
**__**you will hate that I never gave more to you than half of my heart**__**  
**__**But I can't stop loving you**__**  
**__**I can't stop loving you**____**[x3]**__**  
**__**but I can't stop loving you with half of my...**__****_

_**Half of my heart**__**  
**__**Half of my heart**__****_

_**Half of my heart's got a real good imagination**__**  
**__**Half of my heart's got you**__**  
**__**Half of my heart's got a right mind to tell you**__**  
**__**That half of my heart won't do**_

_Half of My Heart, John Mayer_

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Oldale Town. The small town in between Littleroot and Petalburg. I checked in at the Pokémon Center, and after dealing with some more fans, I went out to the back battlefield to do some training. Brendan was talking to someone on the phone, and he had checked into a different room. I still don't know what he wants in Petalburg, but this twisting feeling in my gut makes me think it's not more of a what, rather then a who. And that kind of disturbs me.

But back to training, and where things make sense.

A mock battle between Buizel and Infernape. Though Infernape was at a type disadvantage, that made the Pokémon stronger.

But before I could even call out an attack, I was hugged by…

"Ash!"

You guessed it. Dawn's here. Uh oh.

**MISTY POV**

"I'm taking my break now Edna!" I called to my elderly boss, the owner of Café Petalburg. She and her husband had founded the café when they were still newlyweds. Sadly, Stephen, her husband, was killed in a fire. She was five months pregnant at the time, and had to raise her son on her own. He was now living in Johto, a big corporate businessman of some kind.

"All right Misty!" Though what had happened in her past hadn't stopped her from living well and being happy. She missed Stephen every day, though her son, Greg, called her whenever he got the chance.

I went to back staff room and called the house. May and Drew were babysitting and I wanted to check in to see how things were doing.

"We just gave them dinner and now they're sitting in the playpen. Jake is chewing on a teething ring, and Alex is looking outside, sucking her thumb."

"Wonder what she's looking for…?" I said curiously.

"Come on Misty, she's waiting for you to get home." May said, as though it was obvious. I rolled my eyes. "When does your shift end?"

"6:30." I answered. I glanced at the clock on the wall. 5:30. After I leave, Tina will take over the late shift, and then Edna will close up for the night. I won't have to work again until Saturday, and I was planning on spending as much time with the twins as possible. I could see Drew was still trying to figure out a way to pop the question to May, and of course May was still her dense, clueless self.

"Okay, well, see you soon." she hung up, and I went back to work.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"Dawn? W-What are you doing in Hoenn?" I said once she let go of me.

"You aren't happy to see me?" she pouted. "That's no way to treat your girlfriend Ash Ketchum."

I sighed. I know, I should break up with her, considering I'm here to see another girl, but I know she'll start to cry and I've never liked seeing anyone I care about cry. "Ash?"

"Huh?" I looked at her, because I'd been staring at the ground, deep in thought.

"Come on, let's go!" she yanked on my arm, and I pulled back.

"I'm training." I said, gesturing to Infernape and Buizel, who were still waiting for me to give them a command.

"You can train later!" Dawn whined. I sighed. "I found the cutest little café not far from here! Come on!"

I returned Infernape and Buizel and followed Dawn to Café Petalburg.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

When the door opened, I went over to welcome the new customers, and I saw a tall boy, maybe around my age, maybe a few months younger, with chocolate brown eyes and a Pikachu on his shoulder.

Wait. Wait a minute. _Pikachu? _

That Pikachu looks exactly like Ash's.

But…there's...no way…

There was a girl, maybe a year or two younger than him clinging to his arm like a moth to a flame. She had straight blue hair and dark blue eyes. Then I remembered. Dawn.

Oh. My..this is not happening. I ran back to the staff room and forced another waitress to take it. I asked Edna if I could leave early. She told me I could, and no questions were asked. That's what I love about her; she never makes me talk about things I don't want to talk about.

I ran home, and because Café Petalburg was so close to our house, I was there in about ten minutes of nonstop running.

**ASH POV**

I've seen that redhead before.

More than a year ago.

Misty.

She must have recognized me. We've known each other for seven years, and after that night we've seen every part of each other.

I mean everything I told her that day. I still love her; I'll never stop. Kissing and dating Dawn was a mistake. I never loved her like I loved Misty.

I have to get her back.

I will get her back.

But I have to break up with Dawn first.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I threw open the door to our apartment, ran up the stairs, past May, Drew, and the twins, and fell onto my bed. I was exhausted and confused.

What was Ash doing in Hoenn? With _Dawn? _I know they're dating, and as much as that hurts, can't they stay in Kanto, or Sinnoh? For the love of Mew, everything was perfect before. Now…now it's just….not. How did this happen so fast? How did I manage to lose my mind in ten minutes?

"Mama?" I looked up to see May holding Jake in her arms. He was reaching toward me, and I felt myself smile and relax.

You know what? Why do I care if Ash and Dawn are here? I have my own life, away from them. Just because they're here in Hoenn doesn't mean that my life has to stop. In fact, I won't let it. No. I've built a great life, a great family, and everything I could ever hope for.

I walked over and took my baby boy into my arms. He cuddled into me, and I ruffled his jet black hair. Though Alex had had red hair at birth, it had darkened over the first few months and was now a jet black, just like her brother's Though her eyes were blue like mine, and Jake's were brown like Ash's.

Drew walked up, with Alex in his arms. I took her and hugged her too. May looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you later." I said. "Now I just want to spend time with my babies."

First was bath time.

The twins had learned to sit up when they were six and a half months old, and according to Dr. Lawson, the Maple family pediatrician and now my pediatrician, that was the normal time. Alex had learned first, and Jake followed his sister's movements. Now that they're almost eleven months old, they've started to get up and take a few steps on their own. Now they're not completely accomplished at the art of walking, but they're getting there. Every baby develops at his or her own pace.

I got their pajamas from their bedroom while the tub was filling up. Of course I had them in their swings, away from the water until it was time to bathe. When everything was ready, I picked them both up and took them into the bathroom. Sitting them both on the floor, up against the cool bathtub, I turned off the water and swirled my hand around in it to avoid hot spots or something that could hurt them. Making sure everything was okay, I put them both in.

The twins have always loved bath time. They love splashing me and each other, but it makes it more fun to see them giggle and laugh. I never wear nice clothing when I bathe them, usually pajamas, and my shirt is almost always soaked. But it doesn't matter, because once their clean, I can move on to the next stage of bedtime.

Stories.

I read them different stories every night, and tonight it's a fairytale. After putting their in their pajamas, picking out the book and sitting in the old Samuels rocker with them on my lap, I began to read. (The rocker belonged to my grandmother, and she passed it on to Caroline and my mother, Ellie)

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"You love someone else?" Dawn asked me sadly. I nodded. I was finally going to break up with her.

"I'm sorry Dawn. Really, I am. It's just…I made a promise to her…. and I never break promises."

"What did you promise her?" she asked me, tears in her eyes. I sighed.

"I promised I would always love her."

She broke down into sobs. I hugged her, only because I didn't know what else to do. Her tears seeped through my shirt.

She pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so broken up over this," she laughed nervously, wiping her face. "I understand though. You love her more then you could ever love me. I accept that."

I smiled.

"Thanks Dawn. Good luck with Kenny." I smirked when she blushed.

Now, to keep my promise.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"And they all lived happily ever after." I finished the story, even though I didn't need too. Both babies were fast asleep, their heads lolled against my chest, their breathing even, peaceful, and smooth. I put them in their cribs and kissed them on their foreheads. "I love you both, so much." I whispered, and I left the room quietly, only to be greeted by May.

"What happened?" she demanded to know. I sighed. I guess there's no avoiding it.

"Ash. He's here. In Hoenn."

Her eyes widened. "And that's not all. Dawn's here too."

Then her eyes narrowed.

"Why did he bring her here?" she snarled. She clearly hadn't gotten over the time at the Johto Grand Festival when Dawn flirted with Drew. Of course that was long before they became a couple, but even when they were traveling in Hoenn May got a little jealous sometimes. I only found this out one night when she confided in me.

"I'm not sure." I said, walking toward my room. She followed me. "But it doesn't really matter, does it? Just because Ash and Dawn are here doesn't mean things have to change. Everything can stay the same. It has too."

"Misty, you can't ignore the idea that maybe he came for you?" said May.

"He came to rub his new girlfriend in my face." I snapped. "The only reason he knows I'm here is because Max called him last year and I talked to him then. But we haven't talked since."

"He still doesn't know about Jake and Alex?" she asked, astonished. I shook my head.

"No. And I don't plan on telling him." I said firmly.

"But he does have a right to know," said May slowly. "He's the biological father, which by law means that he has partial custody."

"True, but the point is that he doesn't know he has custody over anything but his Pokémon."

May sighed. She knew I wasn't going to change my mind, so she left to go to bed.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: So, after way too long of a wait, there's chapter 2. I know the Dawn thing was kind of OOC, but I don't like her too much so I tend to make characters I don't like very OOC or look bad. Also, I'm trying to update when I can, but with the intense homework I have, I'm almost never on the computer anymore. *tear* Anyway, thanks for reading, and as always…

REVIEW!

…Please?

~Charmed


	3. Look Through My Eyes

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 3: Look Through My Eyes

_**Just take a look through my eyes**__**  
**__**There's a better place**__**  
**__**somewhere out there**__**  
**__**Just take a look through my eyes**__**  
**__**Everything changes**__**  
**__**You'll be amazed what you'll find**__**  
**__**If you take a look through my eyes**_

_Look Through My Eyes, Everlife, originally sung by Phil Collins_

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Petalburg City.

We've finally made it.

Brendan and I traveled through Oldale Town and eventually Petalburg Forest until we got right over the bustling city.

And somewhere in that city, Misty's waiting for me.

At least I hope she is.

I thought back to when I'd gone to Cerulean City Gym after the Sinnoh League. I wanted to see Misty again, to set the record straight. When I'd talked to her on the phone a few weeks before, she was in Petalburg City, taking a break. So I thought she'd be back by now. But of course, I was wrong.

_Flashback:_

_I knocked on the door of the Cerulean Gym, and Daisy answered it. Her eyes lit up when she saw me. _

"_Ash! You're, like, here! This is perfect! Lily, Violet!" I was confused. What about Misty? _

_The other two Waterflower sisters came in and their eyes lit up when they saw me too. _

"_Hi Daisy, Lily, Violet. Is Misty home?" I asked. _

"_Pika Pikachupi?" said Pikachu. Their faces became sad. _

"_We like, haven't seen Misty for months. She ran away and left us a letter. She didn't even, like, say goodbye." Lily told me. _

_That wasn't like Misty. Even if her sisters got under her skin with their antics, she wouldn't leave them or the Gym behind, especially not without a good reason or a goodbye. "She, like, was acting weird for a few days, and then she took off." said Daisy, the light in her eyes gone. _

"_How was she acting weird?" I asked. _

"_Come inside." she moved past the door and I stepped in. I could see the faint glow of the pool in the next room, and the shadows of some of the Water Pokémon that lived there. _

"_She was quiet pretty much all of the time. She was, like, always lost in thought and the only time she came down from her room was to battle or talk to that May girl that one time. Then she like, disappeared." _

"_Disappeared?" I asked, fear gripping me. _

"_We, like, think she ran away." said Violet, cutting in for the first time. "She left you a note too." She handed me an envelope. Pikachu jumped onto my lap. _

"_Pikapi? Pikachupi?" Pikachu sounded confused. I took the envelope and opened it. _

_**Dear Ash,**_

_**Do not, I repeat, do not come looking for me. Go and live your dreams, I promise you that I'm okay. I just needed to get away for a while. I'm sorry for doing what I did that night, especially now. I should have been able to control myself more, and it's not that I regret what we did, it's just I blame myself for letting it go that far. Just know that no matter what happens, I will always love you, and that will never change.**_

_**Gotta catch ya later,**_

_**Mist**_

_I was shocked. I didn't know what to say. Or even what to think. She's….sorry?_

_My fists clenched with anger. That wasn't not Misty. Something had to be wrong. _

"_Ash? Like, are you okay?" Daisy put her hand on my shoulder. _

"_I'm going to find her." I said, turning to them. "I talked to Max, you know, May's little brother, a few weeks ago. Misty's in Hoenn." _

"_Hoenn? Like, why is she there?" Violet wanted to know. _

"_I don't know." I said as Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder. "But I'm going to find out." _

_I left the Gym, the letter in my pocket. _

_End Flashback_

I still have that letter. It's crumpled and messed up, but I still have it in my pocket.

It won't be long now Misty. I promise I will find you.

"Yo, Ash. We'd better get going if we want to get to the Center before nightfall." Brendan clapped me on the shoulder, shocking me out of my reverie. Pikachu's cheeks sparked. He doesn't trust Brendan. Neither do I, really.

"Yeah, right." I agreed, putting my hand in my pocket and I felt the rough paper of the letter.

We walked off, and the winds of change whipped around us.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"Dew! Ma!" Jake and Alex reached their pudgy arms from the playpen. Drew and May both smiled. The twins couldn't say r's or y's yet. But the difference between May and me was Ma and Mama.

Drew took Jake into his arms, and May took Alex. They really were great godparents, and May was a great cousin to me. I still can't wrap my mind around that. It was all so sudden, but it all made sense. I was so close to May and Ca-_Aunt _Caroline so easily. They were family. Literally.

The holidays are getting closer; I can see snow coming in on the horizon. It'll be the twins' first birthday and real Christmas. They were still in my stomach this time last year. I looked back and May was playing with Alex and Drew with Jake. I could see Drew looking at May from the corner of his eye. They were so cute together, and I know that May will say yes. She loves him, she always has. Even if he used to be an arrogant jerk, they were friendly rivals. And then it became more, and I couldn't be happier for them.

Though…a part of me is…jealous. Don't get me wrong, I know I made the right choice when I decided not to tell Ash about my pregnancy, but now that the twins are out, and happy and healthy and here with me…

I guess I just wish Ash could be here with me too.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: I'm so sorry! I was so brain dead on this story for what feels like forever. I know it hasn't been _that _long, at least I hope it hasn't. -_-' Anyway, let me say what I always do in my A/N's…..

Please review!

~Charmed


	4. All I Want For Christmas

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 4: All I Want For Christmas

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas**____**  
**__**There's just one thing I need**____**  
**__**I don't care about the presents**____**  
**__**Underneath the Christmas tree**____**  
**__**I just want you for my own**____**  
**__**More than you could ever know**____**  
**__**Make my wish come true**____**  
**__**All I want for Christmas is...**____**  
**__**You**___

_All I Want For Christmas Is You, Mariah Carey_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I stood by the window, the same window that I'd been standing by this time a year ago, sipping some hot chocolate. A freak snowstorm had hit the entire Hoenn region, and the power was out for miles. At first, the twins had been scared, but with flashlights handy, Max entertained them by making shadow puppets. We couldn't keep the twins a secret anymore, so Nor-Uncle Norman and Max were over too. We had Christmas here because, well mainly because of the storm, to be honest. I took a sip of my cocoa and turned away from the harrowing storm, and back to my family.

Max had the flashlight sitting in the center of the room, near the tree. He kept making different shapes with his hands, and the twins loved it. At one point, he showed them a picture of May, made a heart shape, and a picture of Drew. I almost spat out my chocolate by the look in May's face. Her face was so red; she was rivaling the Christmas lights. She glared at Max, while Drew smirked and brought her into a kiss. Her face got redder, believe it or not.

Uncle Norman narrowed his eyes, and went to stop Drew, but Aunt Caroline held him back, whispering something in his ear. He calmed down and smiled serenely.

I smiled and went over to the twins, who instantly saw my shadow in the flashlight and cried out my name.

"Mama!" I picked them up and Alex yawned, but tried to fight it.

"Somebody's getting very sleepy," I cooed, poking her nose lightly. Jake mimicked his sister. "Two somebodies." I laughed. I looked at Max. He had grown since I last saw him, and he was around fifteen now. He was an accomplished trainer, with a lot of Pokémon and experience under his belt. "Sorry to cut this short Max, but I think the twins have to call it a night."

"Aw man." Max sighed. "All right, just one more thing though." He fished two pictures from his pocket and picked up mine.

"Mama!" Alex pointed at the picture. Then Max made a heart shape with his hands. Oh no. He took out the other picture and right when he was going to show it, May grabbed it.

Thank. You. Mew.

"Uh, Misty's right, it's time for the twins to go to bed!" she called over the Christmas music that had been playing on the stereo and mingling with the idle holiday conversation. "Say Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday Jake and Alex!" Aunt Caroline, Uncle Norman, and Drew all said. Pichu jumped up and did a trick in front of them. Jake and Alex threw their arms up and cheered, and then yawned.

I went upstairs to put them to bed. I honestly couldn't believe that they were a year old; that I was a year older. I didn't feel like I'd grown, if anything, I'd gotten younger from being a mother. They were my world, they made me complete, and I would do anything to make sure they were safe.

Anything at all.

When I went back downstairs, Aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman had left with Max, and Drew had gone too. May was doing some meaningless cleaning, and I went back over to the window.

Ash, where are you? Are you happy? Are you living your dreams? I promise I did everything for you. I swear I did. I know you like I know my own name, which means I'm damn sure I made the right decision about the twins.

I went back up to my room, after helping May clean. She went up to get a shower, and I took a stroll down memory lane.

I walked over to my shelf, which had pictures on it. One was of my sisters at my fifteenth birthday party.

I thought back to the day I left. I never even said goodbye.

I picked up the picture.

Daisy, Lily, Violet.

I should call them.

They deserve that much.

-X-X-X-

**NORMAL POV**

Meanwhile, at the Cerulean City Gym, Daisy Waterflower was closing up for the night. She was checking the bedrooms to make sure none of the Pokémon had run off. When she came to Misty's room, she sighed.

Dust had clung to every flat surface, and it was almost as if Misty was never coming back, by the way her room smelled.

_But, _Daisy thought. _She, like, has to come back! She can't, like, just abandon us and the Gym without an explanation! _

"Hey Day," Violet's voice broke the eldest Waterflower from her reverie.

"Yeah Vi?" Daisy looked at her sister.

"Misty's on the phone."

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"Like, Misty! It's so great to see you!" A small smile came to my face. A year ago, I never would have thought of calling my sisters, but now I don't see a reason to keep the twins a secret from them anymore. Ash….well…that's another story.

"Hi Lily," I said, smiling. Daisy and Violet came into view. "Daisy, Violet," I greeted them.

"Misty!" they cried together, ecstatic to see me. "You're, like, okay!"

"I'm fine. In fact, I'm happier then I could ever be." I said.

"Has Ash come yet?" _Ash_?

"No-no-wuh-why?" I stammered.

"He was, like, here a few weeks ago, looking for you. He said he was, like, going to find you. He's probably there by now."

My eyes widened.

Oh. _No_.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

The freak snowstorm slowed my progress by a lot. The entire Center was on lockdown, which meant no one was allowed in or out. Emergency power was running out; and fast. Pikachu was trying to contribute to electric power, but he was losing energy. Brendan was already asleep, sleeping the snowstorm away.

I don't know why I agreed to travel with this guy. He's an idiot.

Well, there's nothing I can do about it now.

"Oh! Are you Ash Ketchum?"

And here we go. It was only a matter of time before the paparazzi got a hold of me.

"I don't have anything to say." I said tiredly.

"No, but I do." said a new voice, one I recognized. I turned, and there was Macy. I hadn't seen her since my Johto days, but she had grown a lot. Even I couldn't help but notice. Her hair was longer and not in braids, she was taller and more mature (in more ways than one) and she had a mean scowl on her face.

Uh oh. "Ash Ketchum; you are a lying, cheating, heartbreaker!"

And things just keep on getting better. Note the sarcasm.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"You should come to visit! We would, like, love to meet them!"

Needless to say, I was relieved at their reaction. I had told them the whole story about getting pregnant (I had left out the father's identity) and running away because I was afraid of being judged. Of course Violet and Lily found that to be insulting, but Daisy seemed to understand.

"I would love to come back, but I can't. I have…prior commitments." Even to me that sounded lame. Truth was, I was just avoiding going back because I didn't want to leave my new life, my wonderful life, behind to become Gym Leader/teenage mother. I know my sisters are thinking it, even if they don't know about it yet. In Petalburg, I'm free to be my own self, to be who I want to be, which is a mother to Jake and Alex. Not the runt sister of the three Sensational Sisters. I want to be me.

"Like, what kind of 'prior commitments'?" Daisy wanted to know.

"Well…." I had to come up with a lie. I sighed; no, I was done lying to them. "Look, I just can't come right now, all right? Maybe later, after New Years."

"Fine." said Violet shortly. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, baby sister."

The phone call cut off, and I sighed.

I heard footsteps, and I turned. It was May.

"Are you okay?" she asked me. I didn't answer right away.

"Yeah, just tired. I'm going up." I stood up, but May stopped me.

"Misty, wait," she called to me. I turned back to her. "Maybe you should go back to Kanto. You know, clear the air. It'll do the twins some good to see where you grew up, and to meet their aunts."

"You're the only aunt they need." I replied. May sighed.

"Technically, I'm their second cousin, not their aunt. Also, being completely honest here, it's pretty selfish of you to stay here when your sisters need you."

My eyebrows shot up.

"Don't even GO THERE." I said dangerously. "They were the reason I left Ash. They had to go on their stupid cruise around the world, and left me to take care of the damn Gym while they were off living their dreams. You want to talk about unfair? Talk about having to leave the only guy you've ever really loved behind for some stupid Gym. Talk about having to give up your dreams because that same guy got you pregnant. Talk about having to run away to a whole different region just to avoid him. You want to talk about unfair? Talk about my life over the past year, and then you'll see the definition of unfair."

"Misty," May sighed. "I wasn't looking for a fight, and just for the record, you chose to do those things. You could have stayed with Ash, but you didn't want the Gym to be closed down. You chose to have the twins, and from what I can tell you couldn't be happier. Sure, it's unfair, sure, it's not the ideal situation, but that doesn't make it any less real. Reality is what's here, what's now. And your sisters are waiting for you in Cerulean City."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, there you have it. Yay, I updated quicker this time! XD. And yes, I brought Macy back, just to annoy you all and slow things down a bit. Tee hee, I'm an evil author. XD. To be honest, I was planning on Dawn coming back, but I think Macy makes things more interesting. *grins evilly*

Anyway, review please!

~Charmed


	5. Far Away For Far Too Long

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 5: Far Away For Far Too Long

_**This time, This place**__**  
**__**Misused, Mistakes**__**  
**__**Too long, Too late**__**  
**__**Who was I to make you wait**__**  
**__**Just one chance**__**  
**__**Just one breath**__**  
**__**Just in case there's just one left**__**  
**__**'Cause you know, **__**  
**__**you know, you know**__****_

_**That I love you**__**  
**__**I have loved you all along**__**  
**__**And I miss you**__**  
**__**Been far away for far too long**__**  
**__**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**__**  
**__**and you'll never go**__**  
**__**Stop breathing if**__**  
**__**I don't see you anymore**_

_Far Away, Nickelback __**  
**_

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Two weeks.

I can't believe Macy held me up for two weeks.

I guess I should explain.

After Macy accused me of being 'a lying, cheating, heartbreaker' she said that to make up for my 'indiscretions' that I had to go on a date with her. Of course I would have refused, if it hadn't made me look like a complete jerk in front of the press.

Not that I really care what those morons think, it's more like what'll do to my reputation if it gets out that Ash Ketchum, member of the Kanto Elite Four, is an womanizer.

Not only would it cause major problems back in Kanto, but the rumors would be spinning so fast people would get a serious whiplash. I also couldn't risk Misty finding out anything, because if it the newspapers, she was sure to find out.

So, after some consideration, too much, according to Macy, I went out with her. The press followed us everywhere, and it went on for way too long. Eventually I realized that by doing this, I was leading Macy on, and to be honest, I was too nice a guy to do that. So, I broke up with her; even if we weren't really dating. She was heartbroken, and ran off. The press stopped bothering me after that.

Now I had to get back to Misty.

Oh, and Brendan had been there, just watching from the sidelines though. He is such a jerk; I really wonder why May's friends with him.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

New Years had come and gone, and it was the second week of January. I thought back to my conversation with my sisters, and I wondered about Ash.

Was he here? In Hoenn? Was he looking for me? Did I want him to find me?

Maybe going to see my sisters would be good for me. Maybe getting out of Hoenn would be good for me.

Maybe….

-X-X-X-

I was sitting in the backyard of the house, feeding all of my Pokemon. Jake and Alex were playing with Pichu in their playpen, which I'd brought out here so I could keep an eye on them.

"Misty?" I looked up and there was May, looking uncertain of herself. I thought back to the fight we'd had, and felt guilty for overreacting.

"Hey May," I said. "Look, before you say anything, I'm really sorry about what I said the other night. I was just…I don't know. I'm sorry I took it all out on you, I know you were only trying to help."

"I've already forgiven you for that." May said with a smile, taking a piece of food and giving it to Azurill. "I understand how unfair your life has been over the past year, but look at how it's balanced out." She gestured to the twins, and we both smiled.

We didn't say anything; I just kept feeding Politoed while May looked at the sunset. "You know, that wasn't the reason I came out here,"

"Then what was your reason?" I wanted to know.

"To ask you something. Do you want to go to Cerulean City?"

I bit my lip, considering it. I had thought about it, and I realized that it really was the best thing. It would finally clear the air between my sisters and I, and the twins would meet their aunts as well.

"Yes. I think I do." I replied. She beamed.

"Then I think Drew and I have come up with the perfect thing for you."

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"How could you be looking for the girl and not know where the hell to find her?" Brendan screamed at me when I admitted that I had no idea where Misty and May were living, just that they were in Petalburg City.

"We haven't talked in over a year! How exactly was I supposed to find out?" I yelled back.

"You should have tried harder." he snapped. "We can't wander around Petalburg forever. For one, your fangirls will find you," I cringed. "And wandering won't get us anywhere."

I hated to admit it, but he was right.

"Maybe we can check with May's parents. I'm still on good terms with Norman and Caroline, and I still owe Max a battle." I said.

"Fine. Where are they?" Brendan glared at me.

"Petalburg Gym, Norman's the Gym Leader." I said.

"I knew that, but WHERE is the Gym?"

"Just before you come into the city." I answered.

"Then we should go now; I really want to see May again."

"Sure you do." I said. "Come on."

"Isn't it that way?" he pointed in the opposite direction. I thought about it.

Crap. He was right.

"Sure." I went in that direction.

Well, it's a start.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"What do you mean 'perfect thing for me'?" I asked.

"A vacation! We talked about it, and we think we should take you through all the major cities in Hoenn and end in Cerulean City. It would be a great way to get some fresh air and clear your head!"

"But do we have the kind of money for that?" I asked, fretting. "Don't get me wrong, it sounds like a great idea, but how are we going to pay for it?"

"It's not a problem." said a new voice. Dani Hayden, Drew's sister, walked into the yard with Drew. "Our family's got more then enough to pay for a vacation. And you deserve it."

I took a deep breath through my nose and blew it out through my mouth. To be honest, a vacation did sound great, and it would give the twins a chance to see other things. I could also get away from Petalburg for a while, and get to see my family.

"I'm all for it." I said finally. May cheered, and Drew smiled. Dani looked between May and Drew, shaking her head with a small smile.

Something tells me this isn't just about me getting away for a while….

-X-X-X-

Later, I was packing my bags, and clothes for the twins, when Drew came into the room. I stuffed a package of diapers into the bag before turning to him.

"What's up?" I asked, and he knew exactly what I meant. He pulled a blue box out of his pocket. "So you are going to propose?" I asked, getting slightly excited.

"Yeah, that's why we're going to different Hoenn cities instead of going right to Cerulean City. I want to stop in Slateport City, where we met."

"Aw, that's sweet." I said. Drew rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've never really been nervous about anything before, but now I think I am. What if she says no Misty? What'll that do to our relationship? I've heard relationships don't last long after rejected marriage proposals,"

"Drew, I'm telling you something right now. Don't be nervous. I've known May since we were about twelve, and I know she's always loved you. She just didn't know it yet. That's why she always fought with you when you showed up at Contests. You weren't just her rival."

Drew smiled a reminiscent smile, and Pichu jumped onto my lap. I scratched it behind the ear lightly. "So don't be nervous, because if I know May, then I know she won't say no."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N:

Charmed's Day off from School Schedule

Update In My Heart: Bound By Love

Watch two episodes of Charmed

Update May's Expedition: Johto Journeys

Watch two episodes of Charmed

Update Petals and Thorns

Watch two episodes of Charmed

At least I'm hoping that's how it will go. I can only try. I'll also have to stop for food and bathroom breaks, so we'll see.

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!


	6. I'm Going Home

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 6: I'm Going Home

_**Well I'm going home, **__**  
**__**Back to the place where I belong, **__**  
**__**And where your love has always been enough for me.**__**  
**__**I'm not running from.**__**  
**__**No, I think you got me all wrong.**__**  
**__**I don't regret this life I chose for me.**__**  
**__**But these places and these faces are getting old,**__**  
**__**So I'm going home.**__**  
**__**Well I'm going home.**_

_Home, Chris Daughtry_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I finished packing for the twins and myself. I also grabbed plenty of food for my Pokemon and anything else I would possibly need for the month long trip. Seeing as it was late January, and it would be February before we got back, I was packing anything and everything winter, but throwing in some other things just in case.

I was ready.

_CRASH!_

"Misty!"

May, on the other hand, was not.

I went into May's room and found her nearly buried under a massive pile of clothes. "I don't know what to bring!" I sighed and pulled her out of the pile. The twins were sleeping for their afternoon nap, and Pichu popped out of the pile of clothes—tail first.

"May, why is Pichu in here?" I yanked the tiny mouse from its predicament and it hugged me.

"Pichupichu!"

"I don't know, it's your Pokemon."

Pichu stuck its tongue out at May and climbed onto my head.

"So, anyway, what seems to be the problem here?" I asked her, picking through the pile of clothes that was falling out of her closet.

"I was looking for this one shirt that would be great with my old jeans, but I can't find it. Mom must have it back at the house…" she mused.

"Didn't she give all of your clothes to you already?" I asked. She pouted in thought. "And how do you manage to have so many clothes?"

"Some of them are Contest outfits, and some of them are things I probably should get rid of," she thought aloud. "But that's a job for another day. We're going on vacation Misty! Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah, of course it is. I just hope the twins will be all right traveling."

"It's all taken care of. Drew's sister Dana, Dani's twin, lent her car to us. It'll be easier then walking everywhere, especially with two babies."

"Oh, okay," I said. Part of me missed the walking, to be completely honest. But you know what? The twins were more important now.

They always will be.

-X-X-X-

**NORMAL POV**

Drew Hayden was never nervous. He just wasn't. It wasn't in his DNA to be nervous. He could perform in front of hundreds, possibly thousands of people, and not get nervous. But coming to the Petalburg Gym to ask Norman what he was about to ask would get anyone nervous.

He just hoped he could pull it off.

Taking a deep breath, he climbed the steps to the Maple family house. He knocked on the door.

Caroline answered.

"Drew! It's nice to see you, come in, come in,"

Caroline offered him something to eat and drink, which he politely declined.

"Is Mr. Maple around? I want to talk to him." Drew asked. Caroline looked at him.

"He's in the Gym with Max, may I ask why you want to talk to him?"

Drew fidgeted slightly under her stare, mainly because whenever May knew he was lying, she fixed him with that exact stare. Noticing Drew's abnormal behavior, a small smile came to her face. "Does it have to do with May?"

"Yes." he finally answered. "It does."

"All right then." Caroline's small smile became a knowing one. "Norman!" she called out the side door to the greenhouse. She turned back to Drew a few minutes later. "Take a seat in the living room, he'll be right in."

Drew walked over to the sofa and swallowed thickly. This was it. It was now or never.

He was going to ask for May's hand in marriage.

Norman came in, and when Caroline told him Drew was waiting in the next room, he asked why.

"You'll find out." Caroline smiled mysteriously.

Norman walked in and looked at Drew.

"Mr. Maple," Drew started, feeling more unsure than ever. "I'm here to ask you something." He took a deep breath. "I'm here to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Norman stared at Drew for a long minute before sighing.

"I knew this day would come eventually," he looked at a picture of May on the table, smiling proudly. Drew hadn't noticed the pictures before, but now that he really had time to look at them, he realized just how close May and Norman really were.

There was a picture of Caroline holding May as an infant, and then one of her first steps almost a year later. Next to that was May smiling with a victory pose, with her two front teeth missing. Then there was a picture of May, Ash, and Brock, presumably when they had come to visit after the Johto Grand Festival, along with Max and Caroline. The last one was very recent, a full family picture of Norman, Caroline, May, Drew, Max, Misty, Alex, Jake, and all their Pokemon gathered around the Christmas tree at May and Misty's apartment. He remembered that shot, very well. It was right after that picture was taken that the power had gone out. "Drew, before I tell you my decision, can I ask you a question?" Drew glanced at Norman and nodded. "Do you love my May? With your heart and soul? Loving someone is easy, so is being in love. But the difference between young love and true love is knowing that the other person is the most important person in your life, that you would do anything for them. In your heart, how do you feel about May?"

Drew took a deep breath.

"In my heart, May is the most beautiful and sweetest girl I've ever known. She means the world to me, and if something happened to her…I wouldn't survive. I love her; I always have, ever since I gave her that first rose. She is the only one for me, she means the most. They say when a boy teases a girl it means he likes her. Well that's true for us. I used to tease May about her skills all of the time, mostly because she reminded me of me when I first started out, so I pushed her to be her best and fight her hardest. At first we were just rivals, but the roses, the _red _roses, made it so much more than a simple rivalry. I know that I'm young to be considering asking her this, but I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Norman considered his words, and Drew felt his nervousness melt away. The feelings he'd revealed had been true, in every sense. In his heart he knew that once he'd said them, that he would never take them back.

"You really do love May." Norman mused with a small smile. "Just promise me this, promise me you'll never hurt her, that you'll always take care of her. If you make that promise, I will allow you to marry."

"I promise to love, protect, and respect May for as long as we both live." Drew said, locking eyes with Norman. Norman searched Drew's eyes for any sign of falsehood or anything of that like. When he found none, he smiled.

"Then I give you permission to propose to her."

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

When Drew came back around 5:30, he seemed happy, but very distant. When May asked him about it, he responded vaguely, as if he didn't want her to know what was on his mind.

Before he left, after I'd put the twins to bed, I cornered him.

"Did you go to Norman?" I asked bluntly.

"Is it really that obvious?" Drew smiled; he'd been doing that for hours. "Norman gave me permission to propose."

A huge smile came to my face.

"That's great Drew! Perfect timing too!"

"I know, and who knows? Maybe this will work out for all of us in the end." he walked out, leaving me confused with that statement. Though I shook the confusion away as pure euphoria took over. I know May will say yes. She loves Drew. She always has.

-X-X-X-

The next morning we left early. I didn't wake up the twins, I only dressed them and put them in the car, but they're heavy sleepers like Ash, so it didn't matter to them.

The car that Dana had lent us was a green sport utility vehicle, with plenty of room for storage in the back and an extra row of seats. Drew and May would take turns driving, and even though I offered, they said I should stay in the back with Alex and Jake in case they needed something. I agreed and as soon as everything was packed, we were off.

I'm going home.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: So, there it is. I had so many different ideas for the Drew and Norman scene that it kind of slowed me down, so that's why I took so long to post it. It is now almost 1 AM, but this isn't getting posted until I wake up, and getting reviews (hopefully) will be my incentive to do my homework. (shivers)

Oh well. Moving on.

Please review!

Until next time,

~Charmed

P.S.: The next chapter will be mainly centered on Ash, with slight things on Misty, Drew, and May's vacation, and then chapter 8 will be completely Contestshipping! I have the majority of the story figured out from here on in, so yeah.

Talk to you later!


	7. My Thunder

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 7: My Thunder

_**Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer**__**  
**__**Do you know you're unlike any other?**__**  
**__**You'll always be my thunder, and I said**__**  
**__**Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors**__**  
**__**I don't wanna ever love another**__**  
**__**You'll always be my thunder**__**  
**__**So bring on the rain**__**  
**__**And bring on the thunder**_

_Thunder, Boys Like Girls_

A/N: Quick thanks to _**ArsticGirl2.0**_ for the song idea! Thanks a lot!

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

We finally got to the Petalburg Gym and discovered that Drew had been there a day before. Caroline also mentioned that Drew and May were a couple now, (big surprise there) and that they were going on vacation. When I asked about Misty, Caroline and Norman shared nervous looks.

"What is it?" I asked. Was there something wrong with Misty? Panic and fear gripped me. Was she hurt? Did something happen?

"Ash…we hate to be the ones to tell you this, but Misty's gone. She left with Drew and May early this morning."

My stomach dropped to my feet in surprise, and Pikachu cried out in exasperation. "We understand you've been looking for her, but maybe it's better if you stop trying to find her." I looked at them in surprise. "You may not like what you see."

"What…are you talking about?" Had Misty moved on?

"We can't get into the details with you now," said Norman gruffly, as though my continued interest bugged him.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Caroline beseechingly.

"They went on vacation, and that's all I know." she finally said. Norman glanced at her crossly.

"Are you sure you don't know more, Mrs. Maple?" Brendan asked, and he was actually polite for once in his life.

"No, Brendan, I don't. And I'd just like to tell you that if you're trying to reconcile with May, it won't work. She's moved on."

Brendan darted his eyes back and forth, and Norman glared at him coldly.

There was clearly some bad blood here, which didn't really make sense because Norman and Professor Birch were such good friends…and Brendan was Birch's son….

None of this makes any sense. The Brendan/May thing, and more importantly, Caroline and Maple not telling my anything about Misty. They have to have seen her; they just have to have!

"Are you sure you can't tell me anything else?" I asked desperately.

"No, sorry." Caroline said, biting her lip. I stood up, my hat covering my eyes.

"Fine. I guess I'll go back to Pallet Town," I mumbled, even though I knew I was supposed to go to the Indigo Plateau for my battle with Lance, but I just wanted to sit at home, where things made sense, and think.

"We're sorry Ash," Caroline put her hand on mine. "Misty should tell you herself, it's not our place."

"Tell me what?" my head snapped up.

"Nothing," said Norman, glancing at Caroline warningly. "Now unless you're here for a gym battle, I suggest you leave."

"Norman!" Caroline chastised. "You could stay for lunch if you want," she offered half-heartedly.

"No, I think we should leave." Brendan cut in. "Do you know where they were headed?"

"Slateport City," said Max, walking in. Caroline and Norman glanced at him but said nothing.

"Thanks." said Brendan. He headed for the door. "Let's go."

-X-X-X-

"Whoa, whoa wait a minute Brendan. We can't just show up in Slateport and try to get May and Misty back!" I called. He was far ahead of me, and I ran to catch up with him, Pikachu by my side.

"Why not? Don't you want to see her again?" Brendan snapped, whirling around to look at me.

"Of course I do, she's the whole reason I came to Hoenn!" I yelled.

"Then shouldn't you give up because there's a little trouble along the way."

"I'm not giving up Brendan!" I shouted. He glared at me, expecting me to get angrier. I reacted by sighing. "Look, I know Misty. If Caroline and Norman say I shouldn't go to see her, then I won't. She probably needs space. She doesn't run away from home without a reason."

"Whatever Ketchum, she's your girlfriend. I'm going to find May." he went off toward the city.

I almost warned him to avoid North Petalburg, but I was too peeved to care. He was still going after May?

"None of this makes sense Pikachu…" I muttered. Pikachu looked up at me with a sad expression.

"Pikapi…" he said his name for me. Then he looked in the direction Brendan had stomped off in. "Pikachupi."

"You think I should go?"

"Pika, Pikachu."

"I can't buddy. I really do want to see her again, but what if she's moved on? What if-"

"Pika!" Pikachu suddenly cried out, looking angry. "Pikapi, Pikachupi pika pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu."

I think he said that Misty loves me, and she always will. "Pika, Pikachu."

I held my head and sat down on the ground, feeling extremely overwhelmed. Pikachu says I should go after her. Norman and Caroline say I shouldn't. I don't know what to do. Misty might not want to be found…

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

The ride itself wouldn't have been long…if May didn't have to keep stopping for bathroom breaks. Every time we passed somewhere with a bathroom, whether it was a small town or a big city (we had only seen _one _so far) she had to use a toilet. Even the twins were better!

…then again, they're wearing their toilet. But still!

"May, this is getting ridiculous." I said after the sixth stop. "You need to control your drinking habits."

"Well I get thirsty easily!" she whined. I sighed. Drew said nothing, but leaned his head on the steering wheel, exasperated.

"May, I love you, but Misty's right." he finally said. "We'll never get to Slateport at this rate."

"Well sorry if I'm such a burden!" May said, insulted. She folded her arms over her chest and pouted. Suddenly I smelled something foul.

"Oh, Alex!" I cajoled, and she giggled. I sighed. "Come on, you need a diaper change." I looked at Jake. "You probably do too."

I got out of the car and took the twins with me, leaving May and Drew alone.

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

"May, come on, you're not a burden," Drew told me. I was giving him the silent treatment. It was killing me, but he had insulted me! It's not my fault I have natural human problems! He put his hand on my shoulder, and I shrugged it away. He sighed and took my hand in his, and rubbed small circles on the inside of my wrist, making my heart race. I tried to yank my hand away, but he wouldn't let go. "You've just got to control yourself a little better. I have reservations at the hotel by the beach, but if we don't make it in time, someone will take the room." he told me. I sighed.

"Fine, but you had better take me on a romantic dinner date to make up for it!" I warned him. He cracked a grin.

"Come on, do I ever fail to make you blush?" he asked, pulling my into a sudden kiss, making my face burn like the ground under a volcano.

Misty came back, and we were off again.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"Pikapi..?" Pikachu asked me when I stood up abruptly and walked toward the city's exit.

"We're going back to Pallet Town," I said slowly. Pikachu's ears dropped. "But Misty's sisters promised to let me know if she came back, so when she does go back to Cerulean, which I know she will, we'll be waiting for her."

"Pikachu!" my buddy cheered. He hopped onto my shoulder, and we headed toward home.

_Misty…_I thought. _Wherever you are, know that I'm not giving up on you without a fight. I love you too much to let you go. You'll always be my thunder. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: *cue evil laugh*

That's all I got.

Review!

~Charmed


	8. All You Have To Do Is Say Yes

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 8: All You Have To Do Is Say Yes

_**We've only known each other since the moment we met**__**  
**__**But it seems like forever to me**__**  
**__**I haven't figured out the perfect way to say it yet**__**  
**__**But I suppose at times like these**__**  
**__**A**____**man should get down on his knees**__****_

_**How'd ya like to be in my wedding**__**  
**__**How'd ya like to walk down the aisle**__**  
**__**You could be the center of attention**__**  
**__**Everyone would look at you and smile**__**  
**__**We could send our friends invitations**__**  
**__**You could wear a long white dress**__**  
**__**If you'd like to be in my wedding, darlin'**__**  
**__**All ya have to do is say, "Yes"**_

_Say Yes, Dusty Drake_

-X-X-X-

**NORMAL POV**

Brendan Birch was on a mission.

He was walking toward Slateport City, it had been two days since he left Ash behind, and he was going to get May back.

She belonged to him, that was all there was to it. Whoever this new guy was couldn't have her. He just couldn't. Brendan wouldn't allow it.

They had history; she had even once said she loved him. He knew feelings like that didn't go away, and he knew she did have those feelings for him still. No matter what, May was _his. _

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

The hotel that Drew reserved for us was really nice; he said that he had stayed there when he and May met and that he knew some of the staff, so we got a discount too. The room was perfect; it was a suite with all the fittings. Though there was one door that led to the hallway and out of the hotel, the suite itself had two rooms, one for May and Drew, and one for me and Alex and Jake.

Speaking of the twins, I was changing their diapers again and then I was going to take them to the beach, but light time in the water. It was still cold out, so I wasn't planning on spending too much time there. May and Drew were going to hang back at the hotel, and that was fine by me.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to come?" I asked. I held the twins on either side of me, and I had a bag with snacks, extra diapers, and anything else I could need.

"No, thanks for asking though." said May with a smile.

I smiled back and left.

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

I would have gone to the beach with Misty, if I hadn't thought Drew was hiding something. He's been acting weird ever since we got here yesterday, and I wanted Misty to leave so I could figure out why.

"Okay Drew. You're hiding something. And you're going to tell me what it is." I demanded. Drew looked at me in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." he wasn't looking me in the eye. That's a sign he's lying.

"That's crap, and you know it. What aren't you telling me?" I asked him. He glanced at me, and then glanced away.

"_Nothing._" he said. I arched and eyebrow.

"Don't make me ask you again." I said. He sighed.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" he asked me. I nodded eagerly.

"It's just..." he took a breath. "Now that we're here, I feel like something bad's going to happen."

My brows furrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just a hunch, but I feel like something is going to happen, something…-" Someone was knocking—actually more like pounding—on the door, and it stopped Drew in his tracks. It couldn't be Misty already, and besides, she had a key.

I went over to the door, Drew behind me. I looked through the peep hole and my eyes widened. I hesitantly opened the door.

"Brendan?" I asked incredulously.

The white haired Pokemon trainer was looking back at me with those brown eyes.

Oh. No.

"The one and only, May." he grinned at me. He gave me a once over. "You look good."

"Okay." Drew stepped up and pushed me behind him slightly, protecting me. "Who are you?"

"The name's Brendan Birch. Who're you?"

"Drew Hayden." said Drew coldly, with a slight jealous tone. My heart pounded inside my chest. This could not be happening.

"Oh, you're that famous Coordinator that has hundreds of fangirls, right?"

"Not anymore." I cut in. "Well, he may still have fangirls, but he's my boyfriend now." I stepped up next to Drew. Brendan's eyes widened.

"You're kidding May. _Him_?" he said, his eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes, him. Do you have a problem?"

"Yeah, I do." he said. He stepped up to Drew. "You don't deserve her. I saw her first, I've known her longer."

This is not _happening. _Drew and Brendan are _not _fighting over me. Please, wake me up from this nightmare. Someone, anyone!

"So what? What's that got to do with anything?" Brendan grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him, waking me up from the dream I wasn't even having. Drew met my eyes and I told him no. But did I really mean it?

"It means we belong together, so back off." he said smugly. He went to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" I said, yanking myself away from him. My heart screamed at me to run into Drew's arms, where I was safe and warm, but my head told me to run. I listened to my head.

"May!" Both of them were calling me. Oh, sweet Arceus. How had our wonderful vacation gone so awry? Instead of waiting for the elevator, I ran down the steps, setting off the alarm for the emergency exit. But at this point, I didn't care. I just had to get away, to think!

I ran for the beach.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"Come on Jake, it's okay, it's just water." I was slowly introducing Jake and Alex to water. Alex loved splashing in it, but Jake was a little more hesitant.

"Misty! You have to help me!" I heard May calling me, and I picked up the twins, turning to the voice. She ran to me, panting and out of breath. "Brendan and Drew are fighting over me, and I ran away, and I can't-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second May. Take a deep breath, and start from the beginning."

She did as she was told.

"Brendan is a trainer that I was friends with when we were little. Because Dad and Professor Birch, Brendan's dad, were such good friends, we saw each other a lot. I sort of developed a crush on him when we were both seven, and I told him I loved him. But of course, that was years ago and I had no idea what love really meant back then. Anyway, Brendan moved away to Sinnoh after his mom got custody, and we went our separate ways. We've seen each other sporadically since then, but barely as much as we used too. Now he's here and he wants a relationship with me! I still kind of have feelings for him, but they're platonic now! I love _Drew!_"

"Why don't you tell him that?" I said, gesturing to the boy I thought was Brendan, who was running next to Drew.

She bit her lip and went to face them.

Meanwhile, I went out of earshot with Jake and Alex in my arms.

"You want some ice cream? Yeah?" I cooed, and the babies giggled.

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

"Brendan," I started. I bit my lip uncertainly and picked at my nails. It's a bad habit I picked up when I was younger. Anyway… "Brendan. I know we have a past, and you used to be my best friend," Brendan smirked triumphantly at Drew, who was watching me and ignoring Brendan. "But," Brendan looked back at me. "I am in love with Drew. That's all there is to it. I know I said I loved you, but we were seven! Come on, did you really think I wouldn't move on? Loving someone and being in love are two different things. I love you like a brother, Brendan. I love Drew as my boyfriend, and the love of my life. That's all there is to it. I'm sorry."

I looked down and continued to pick at my nails in shame. Drew walked over and folded me in his arms.

"No! She's mine!" Brendan yanked me out of Drew's arms. "And I challenge you to a Pokemon battle, winner takes all!"

"NO!" I yelled before Drew could accept, which I knew he would. "No! Didn't you hear what I just said Brendan? I don't want to be with you! I love Drew!"

"But you said…" he looked at me with those pleading brown eyes, but I didn't falter. Only emerald green can make me falter now.

"Stop living in the past Brendan." I advised. "Move on." I hugged Drew again, promising myself to never let him go. "I have."

"Fine." Brendan finally said, closing his eyes in defeat. "I know when I'm beaten."

"It was never about winning." Drew growled. I put my hand on his chest to hold him back. "May's more of a prize then you'll ever know or care to understand." he gripped my hand. I held back just as tightly. "So leave. And don't come back."

"Fine. I'm leaving." he walked away. I sighed deeply and leaned my head on Drew's chest.

Misty came back, holding Alex in one arm and Jake's hand because he was walking beside her. Well, toddling, but still, pretty close for a one year old. Then I noticed Misty was shivering.

"February is not a good time for the beach, or ice cream." Even though it had been uncharacteristically mild recently, she was right. It was still technically winter.

"Then let's go back to the hotel." I said.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

After a warm shower for me and a bath for the twins, I lay down on my bed and thought about the one person I had been trying not to think about for the last few days.

Ash Ketchum.

The love of my life, the father of my twins (even if he doesn't know that) and my best friend. I never wanted to let him go, but I didn't have a choice. If I told him that I was pregnant, he would have given up on his dreams, which was bad enough, or even worse, run away and claim the baby (later babies) wasn't (weren't) his. That was what Mr. Ketchum did to Mrs. Ketchum when she was pregnant with Ash, but he eventually warmed up to the idea. Though he left on his own journey when Ash was still young, he's around, and that's important.

I looked over at Alex and Jake, who were playing with Pichu and Azurill. (1) I had brought all of my Pokemon with me, mostly because I want to have them with me at all times now, to protect both me and the twins, but also because they would've starved if I'd left them at Petalburg for three-four months.

"Hey Misty," May called to me, heading for the door. "If Drew asks, tell him I went to the beach."

I was going to ask her why, but she left before I got the chance. I bit my lip. Drew was in the shower now, and he would undoubtedly ask where May was. Was she upset over the whole Brendan thing? Did she want Drew to be there? Did she want to be alone?

I wasn't sure, but I was sure that I have to tell Drew where May was. We're leaving Slateport in a few days, and I know Drew wants to propose here, because the symbolism it has in their past. It's where they met and first became rivals.

A little after 8, Drew came out of the bathroom, wearing khaki pants and an undershirt. His hair was still wet from his shower. (2) You'd think seeing a guy like that would make me nervous, but Drew was practically my brother. By marrying May he would become my cousin by marriage, but let's not get ahead of ourselves here.

"Misty, where's May?" Drew asked me when he came back into the room with a blue and white striped shirt.

"She went to the beach." I replied. It was getting close to the twins' bedtime. I stood up and went over to them, returning Azurill while Pichu jumped on my shoulder.

"Oh. Any idea why?"

"I dunno, nostalgia?" I quipped. He cracked a smile and rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed his jacket, and May's, which I now noticed she'd forgotten.

"I'll be back. I'm going to get May. She'll stay out there all night if we let her."

"Very true," I said with a smile. I picked up the twins and started to change them into their pajamas.

He went to the door. "Oh, and Drew?" he turned to me. "Good luck."

I didn't have to say what that meant.

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

Slateport City.

I remember the day Drew and I met very vividly.

_Flashback:_

_I was practicing with Beautifly, on the Slateport City Beach. _

_I threw some Frisbees Beautifly's way. _

"_Beautifly, use Gust!" I ordered. Beautifly called out her name and shot a Gust attack that was way too powerful. It blew sand all over the beach—and the beachgoers. Whoops. We went over to a smaller area for me to practice at. _

_We practiced more, and at one point, when one Frisbee went awry, Drew caught it—without even looking up!_

_I ran over to apologize. _

"_I'm sorry!" He spun the Frisbee on his finger. _

"_Please don't tell me you're planning on entering the Pokemon Contest with a cheesy act like that." said Drew, tossing the Frisbee back to me. It landed in the sand at my feet. He approached me. "You've got not finesse, no moves." he informed me, shoving his hand in my face. _

_Of course, I got angry. _

"_Hey! Who are you to tell me that?" I demanded. _

"_If you must know I'm Drew, Pokemon Coordinator." The others (Ash, Brock, and Max) approached. _

"_Really? That's just like you May," said Ash. _

"_Please, no comparison." said Drew. "You see, you and your Pokemon here," he looked at Beautifly. "You've got no style." _

_Of course that got me really angry. _

"_HEY! You can make fun of me all you want but don't you dare make fun of my Pokemon!" I ranted. He shoved his hand in my face. _

"_Whoa, just calm down little girl," he said with a smirk. I really wanted to hit him, but he was holding me back like I was nothing. _

"_May, don't listen to what he says." Max advised. _

"_Yeah, why don't you show us all __**your **__great Pokemon?" Ash challenged. _

"_Why? What good would that do?" He flicked his hair and looked at us. "I think you __**children **__had best be on your way." he said. _

"_Why should we?" Max asked, vocalizing our shared confusion. _

"_This is a private beach reserved for people like me staying at that resort." He pointed to a hotel behind him. I was still angry. _

"_C'mon, let's get out of here." said Ash. _

"_Yeah," Brock and Max agreed. We were walking away when I turned back. _

"_I guess you're entering the Pokemon Contest too?" I asked him. He smirked again. _

"_Brilliant guess, genius." _

_We played a hard staring match, and I had found my first Contest rival. _

_End Flashback_

"Hey," Drew said, sitting down beside me on the beach. He slid my jacket onto my shoulders. I now realized how cold I was. I snuggled into it. "What're you thinking about?"

"The day we met." I told him. He looked at me, and then back at the moon, smiling. Then he looked back at me, his eyes glinting with some kind of mischievous allure.

"You were such a hopeless little newbie," he teased, ruffling my hair playfully. I glared at him.

"Was not!" I argued. He just smirked, which infuriated me. I tackled him and pinned him under me, coming face to face with him. "Admit I wasn't that bad."

"I'll admit you got better, but you were still a newbie." He was egging me on purposely now.

"Take it back." I said, inches from his face.

"No." And he kissed me. I melted into that kiss, the same way I melt into every one of Drew's kisses. He took advantage of the situation I had put myself in and wrapped his arms around me, flipping me over so he was on top. We broke the kiss and he smiled down at me. "You know I was just teasing, right?" he asked, leaning down to lay a trail of kisses down my jaw line to my chin.

"Of course," I said, barely above a whisper. He smirked at my reaction.

"You don't even know how cute you are when you get mad. Why do you think I used to tease you all of the time?"

"To get me mad?" I answered. "And to make me a better coordinator?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But it was mostly to get you mad." I glared at him and he grinned. "There's that glare again."

"Yeah, it's my Drew glare. I've been perfecting it since I was eleven."

"You've had a glare saved for me? I'm touched." he retaliated.

"I had too, considering you _were _my rival," I said, kissing him on the cheek, which he quickly turned into a passionate kiss on the lips.

When we broke apart for air again, I smiled up at him. "But now you're my boyfriend. And I couldn't be happier."

Something changed in his eyes, and he got off of me. Worry gripped me; had I said something wrong? He walked a few feet away and stood close to the ocean. I cautiously approached him. "Did I…do something wrong?" I said slowly.

"No, it wasn't you," he told me. He was fiddling with something in his hands.

"What's that?" He stiffened and shoved it into his pocket.

"Nothing." he lied. I could tell he was lying because he wasn't facing me. Drew almost always looks me in the eye when he talks to me.

"Nothing my butt." I said, my hands on my hips. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing," he said again, putting it in his pocket and turning back to me. I eyed him oddly. "Let's just go back to the hotel. Misty's waiting for us."

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding." I said stubbornly. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy green hair.

Before he could answer, a huge wave crashed over us, completely drenching us to the bone. I held my breath as best I could and when the water washed away, I was on top of Drew again.

I started to laugh. I couldn't help myself. "We have to stop meeting like this," I giggled. He grinned.

"Why should we?" he said, and then I noticed a blue box that had washed up behind Drew's head.

"What's that?" He looked up, and his eyes widened. Then he sighed.

"Guess I should just do it," he moved out from under me, and I watched him, confused. What was he talking about? He picked up the box, and then turned back to me. He walked over and took my hand into his. He had opened the box and put a ring on my palm.

An engagement ring.

Oh. My. Sweet. Arceus!

He's…proposing?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: *laughs evilly*

I actually had that proposal scene written out for a few weeks, but I had to write up the events leading to it first. XD

I loved this chapter a lot, because we solved the whole Brendan problem, Misty thought about Ash (that was for you IvyBean!) and we got a major fluff scene for Drew and May. I think that's a good day's work, don't you?

(1) I know I said before that Azurill evolved, but let's just pretend that didn't happen. Azurill is better for babies.

(2) *cue Drew fangirl sigh*

Anyway, review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.

~Charmed


	9. The Perfect Scene

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 9: The Perfect Scene

_**Well it's on my mind**__**  
**__**I'm heading back in time**__**  
**__**And when I think of all the songs we used to play and then I**__**  
**__**Think of you and it's alright,**__**  
**__**I think of you and it's alright.**__****_

_**Well it's this sort of thing that gets me to lose my mind**__**  
**__**And it's the flash flashy eyes that make it worth while**__**  
**__**And it's every time when we, we get together**__**  
**__**We just fall in love again...**_

_The Perfect Scene, Mercy Mercedes__**  
**_

-X-X-X-

**MAY POV**

"May, I know we're young and all that, but I really do love you. Will you marry me?"

I didn't even have to think about it.

"Oh, Drew, yes!" I leaped into his arms and we spun around along the shores of Slateport City beach. I kissed him and he slid the ring onto my finger. It was cool to the touch, but warmed my heart to the core.

It was absolutely perfect.

-X-X-X

When we were walking back to the hotel, I kept glancing down at the ring on my hand. I still couldn't believe it was real.

"So…that Brendan guy…was there ever a chance…?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to face me, folding my arms around his neck.

"Never. I love _you _Drew Hayden." he broke into a grin and hugged me. I felt warm, safe, and most of all, loved.

"Well that's good to know, because I love you too, May Maple, soon to be Hayden."

I giggled.

May Hayden. I like the sound of that. I didn't bother messing with him over the insecurity thing. I wasn't going to ruin the moment with something stupid like that.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

I should have known something was up when May and Drew came back to the hotel room. For one thing, they were both overly ecstatic about something, but I couldn't figure out what. They were kissing and saying I love you at random and acting like teenage lovebirds. Okay, in retrospect, that's what they technically _are, _but that's not the point.

I pulled May to the side when Drew went to get some sodas.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing," she said with a sideways smirk. She held up her hand. "Except this."

A beautiful diamond ring sat on her right hand's ring finger.

"Oh! May! Congratulations!" I squealed, hugging her. She was smiling from ear to ear. Alex turned over in her sleep, and I made a quiet sign with my finger. We went into May and Drew's room. "Tell me what happened!"

"Well," she blushed. "It's kind of…embarrassing-"

"So? Tell me!"

She told me everything, from Drew showing up with her jacket to them landing on top of each other—twice—and his eventual proposal.

A huge grin spread across my face and I hugged her again. "I'm so happy for you May!"

The door opened, and Drew came in, carrying the drinks.

"I guess she told you?" Drew asked with a big smile.

"Sure did! Congratulations!" I said.

"Thanks." he smiled, and he walked over to give May her soda—and a kiss. Knowing I was out of place now, I left silently.

I looked over at my babies, and once again, I thought about Ash.

Where was he now? I wondered. Was he still looking for me? I glanced at Jake and Alex, remembering the day Ash and I first met.

_Flashback:_

_I had just left Cerulean City on my own journey, and I was fishing for Water Pokemon in Sky River; a small river that flowed not far from Pallet Town. _

_Something started to bubble around my lure. _

"_Oh, ah, hey!" I struggled with the fishing pole. "Hey I got a bite! Wow, I really think this could be a big one!" _

_I yanked as hard as I could and watched as a kid flew over me and landed on the ground next to me. He was coughing, probably from being underwater for too long, and I said, "Nah it's just a kid." Then I noticed the yellow bundle in his arms. "Oh! And a Pokemon! Oh, are you okay?" I asked. He looked up at me thankfully. _

"_Yeah, I'm okay," said the kid. I glared at him._

"_Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing! Is it breathing?" I asked, more concerned about the Pokemon then the kid. _

"_I-I-I think so." he stammered, looking at the Pokemon. _

"_Well don't just sit there! It needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here, you've got to get moving now!" He stood up. _

"_You mean a hospital?" he asked. _

"_Yes, for Pokemon." I answered impatiently. _

"_Can you tell me…which way do I go?" he asked me. I pointed out of the woods. _

"_That way." Then we heard a large flock of Bird Pokemon. The kid started freaking out. _

"_They're coming back! Run!" he ran for my bike and put the Pokemon in the basket. _

"_Hey! What're you doing?" I demanded. He sat on my bike and started to pedal away. _

"_I'm borrowing this!" he said. _

"_That's my bike!" I called after him. _

"_I'll give it back someday!" he promised. _

_And then I found my bike, burned to a crisp, on the side of the road. I was livid, and carried it all the way to the Viridian City Pokemon Center, and confronted the kid about it. _

"_I knew I'd find you here!" I said, still holding the fried bike over my head. _

"_Hey, what happened to your bike?" the kid asked. _

" '_What happened to my bike?' You happened to my bike you little loser! This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in the-oh whoa-" I would have kept ranting if the weight of the bike hadn't knocked me flat on my butt. _

"_Let me help you!" he said, and I slapped his hand away. _

"_I don't need your help!" I said with my usual loud mouthiness. "And you're going to pay for what you did to my bike!" I told him. _

"_I'll make up for it, I promise I will, really, but I can't do anything about your bike until…" I cut him off. _

"_I don't want any of your lame excuses kid, I just want a new bike right now!" The look on his face was enough to break down any fortress. He was so sad, and so forlorn, like the worst thing that had happened, did. _

"_It's my Pikachu. My Pikachu's not too good," My temper melted. We both looked over to the emergency room doors. _

"_Is it very serious?" I asked softly. _

"_I think so," he said sadly. "And there's nothing I can do to help now." he continued. Then Nurse Joy came out and told us Pikachu was going to be fine after some good rest. Nurse Joy suggested Ash go into the resting room with Pikachu, and Ash looked at me. _

_He apologized for wrecking my bike, and said he would need time to fix it, which I wouldn't let happen. _

_I yelled at him and told him to take care of Pikachu now and we'd worry about my bike later. _

_End Flashback_

And the rest is history. Though there were some fights and battles, and life threatening situations along the way, I wouldn't have changed any of it for the world.

Not one bit.

I went to sleep with thought on the past, and ideas about the future.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

Home sweet home. Pikachu still sat on my shoulder as we walked down the hill above good old Pallet Town.

It took longer then I expected it to—five days by walking from Petalburg to Littleroot and then the ferry ride from Hoenn to Kanto—but I'm home now.

Maybe now I can figure things out. My mom always said I restless energy, but all I feel right now is worn out. I need to talk to someone about this stuff. My mom wouldn't understand, and besides, she didn't know Misty and I had even kissed, let alone gone all the way, so that was definitely out. Brock would never let me live it down, even if he gave me good advice at first, he would collect his bets with Tracey—yes, they've bet on when Misty and I got together, does it really surprise anyone—so Brock's out. Professor Oak? Nah. Maybe Gary? Would he know anything? Doubt it. He'd probably say something like 'Tough up Ashy boy, go back to Hoenn and get your girlfriend.' or something like that. Or he would just insult and ridicule me. Either way, I've got no one to talk to about this.

Oh well, guess I'm going to have to think about it all on my own.

Then my PokéGear went off. I took it out of my pocket, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be the League getting on my case for my extended absence, but of course, it was Lance.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ash, where are you?"

"I just got back to Pallet Town. I was taking a vacation in Hoenn. Personal reasons."

"Huh. So I'm assuming you didn't do any training or even think about your battle with me?"

"No." I admitted sheepishly. "Look, Lance, I'm sorry but-"

"It's okay. I've pushed the battle to next week, but the League won't let me go any further. It's either you battle next Friday or you're out of the Elite Four."

"No! I'll battle." I said, I couldn't risk losing my position on the Elite Four, because if I did, my accomplishments would have meant nothing.

"Good. I suggest you train. You're going to need to be in top shape against me." he boasted, which was rather out of character for him, but he was probably just trying to make me laugh.

"Of course. I was headed to Professor Oak's right now."

"Good." said Lance. I heard background noise and bits and pieces of a conversation. "All right, well I have to go now. Battle in a week. Be ready."

"I will." I said confidently, talking with more emphasis then I actually felt.

As I walked over to Professor Oak's, I thought about Misty, who I felt like I hadn't _stopped _thinking about since I talked to her last summer.

Did she know that I had been in Hoenn? Was she running from me? If she was, why? Caroline and Norman seemed pretty desperate to keep something from me. Thinking about that made me think about Brendan. My guess is that May rejected him, not only is a creepy jerk, but Caroline and Norman said she is with Drew now, so he's probably walking home with his tail between his legs.

The thought made me grin.

Then my thoughts went back to Misty.

I love you Misty. I always have, I always will. I hope I get the chance to tell you someday.

Someday soon.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Don't worry Ashy boy, I have plans for you and your Mist. XD.

Review!

~Charmed


	10. Not Letting You Go

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 10: Not Letting You Go

_**I have you in my heart**__**  
**__**No distance could me apart, love**__**  
**__**You are the only thing**__**  
**__**That's keeping my heart still beating**__**  
**__**'Cause I just can't let you go**__**  
**__**Even if you wanted to, you know**__**  
**__**That you'll always have my heart, and I'm not letting you go**_

_In My Heart, My Favorite Highway_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

The sea breeze whipped across our faces as we approached Littleroot Town. Seeing as we were going to have to leave the car behind, I had scheduled a bus to take us from the Kanto border in Vermillion City, and because Caroline promised to send the twins' stroller over from Hoenn, we could walk to Cerulean City, but we'd have to take a break in Saffron City first.

As we boarded the ferry, May and Drew went to call Caroline and Norman to tell them of their engagement, and I went to the room I'd be sharing with the twins. (The trip would take another two days non-stop) May and Drew would be rooming across the hall.

I set up the portable cribs and set them off to the side, it was early afternoon, not time yet for their naps and way too early to sleep for the night.

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Mama!" they giggled. I smiled. Being that they were almost fifteen months old, (March is nearing) they can't say much else. They learned how to say May and Drew fully, but they still have trouble with other words.

"Do you think I should call Aunt Daisy?" I asked them, cooing. They kicked their legs and waved their arms. "I'll take that as a yes." I took them into my arms and went over to the room with telephones.

-X-X-X-

**NORMAL POV**

Daisy Waterflower couldn't stop smiling. Her baby sister was finally coming home, after almost a year. She understood why Misty had left, and it made her unbelievably proud. By keeping her babies, she had been so brave and thoughtless. Daisy knew she would have never have the guts to pull that off, and she couldn't be happier to have her back.

"Daisy! Misty's on the phone!" Daisy ran down to the Gym, where the phones were.

"Misty!" she said, and she saw two babies with jet black hair sitting on her little sister's lap. "Are they…?"

"Yep. Jacob Ashton and Alexandra Rose Waterflower." Misty replied. The babies reached for the screen, cooing.

"Aw, they're, like, adorable!" Violet and Lily gushed. "We, like, can't wait to meet them in person!"

"I know, I'm excited to see you too." said Misty. "I have a question to ask you. Have you seen or heard from Ash?"

"Is he…?" Lily and Violet's eyes widened. Daisy wasn't surprised, or at least as shocked as her sisters were. Misty nodded, her eyes distant.

"No, we haven't. According to the press, the last we heard he was in Petalburg City." said Daisy. Misty sighed.

"I knew about that. We didn't see each other, but I get the feeling he ignored what I said in the letter I wrote to him when I left. I told him not to come look for me, but Ash was never good and listening to me." A tear fell from her eye, and Alex whined and touched Misty's face. A small smile came to Misty's face as she held the baby's hand in hers. "Have you seen him since?"

"No."

"Okay." she sounded both happy and disappointed.

"Does he know about them?" asked Lily. Misty shook her head.

"I never told him I was pregnant." she said. "I've barely talked to him at all in the last year, except for a brief, awkward conversation right before the Sinnoh League."

"Oh, Misty," said Violet sadly. Misty smiled, her eyes distant again.

"But you know what? Even though I still love him, and I always will love him, but he's living his dreams, and that's the important thing."

"But what about you? Your dreams?" asked Daisy.

"My dreams are right here in my arms. Even though they came a little early, they are the most important things in my life right now." She hugged them and kissed their heads.

"Mama!" they cooed together. "May! Dew!" Misty smiled when she saw her friends.

"Hey you guys." said Misty. "What did Aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman say?"

"They're thrilled."

"Wait a minute. Aunt Caroline and Uncle Norman?" said Lily, confused.

"Oh, that's right. I never told you. May's mom, Caroline, is our mom's sister." said Misty.

"So…May is our cousin?" said Violet, sounding shocked, looking at the brunette.

"Yeah. And she's also getting married to this guy." Misty pointed to Drew, and May lifted her hand to show the ring.

"Oh! A wedding!" said Lily and Violet together, clapping their hands. Jake and Alex joined in, giggling and laughing.

Misty looked at her watch and realized it was time for the twins' usual afternoon nap.

"Sorry girls, I have to go put the twins down. They probably need a diaper change too."

"Oh, okay," said Lily, sad to say goodbye. "We can't wait to see you and the twins in person."

"I can't wait to see you either." said Misty. "But I have to go, talk to you later."

"Bye."

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

Talking to them was nice. It made me really want to see them again. It helps that they accept me for who I am now, a mother of twins, not their runt little sister. I walked back to our room and sang the twins our lullaby to put them to sleep.

_When daytime turns to night,__  
__When the moon shines bright,__  
__When you're tucked in tight,__  
__and everything is alright.___

_Slip softly to that place,__  
__Where secret thoughts run free,__  
__There come face to face__  
__With who you want to be, so___

_Swim across the ocean blue,__  
__Fly a rocket to the moon;__  
__You can change your life,__  
__Or you can change the world.___

_Take a chance, don't be afraid,__  
__Life is yours to live;__  
__Take a chance and then the best has yet to come___

_Make a wish, it's up to you.__  
__Find the strength inside,__  
__Then watch your dreams come true.__  
__You don't need a shooting star,__  
__the magic's right there in your heart;__  
__Close your eyes,__  
__Believe and make a wish..._

They fall asleep every time.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"All right guys, it's time for some training!" I told all of the Pokemon I'd ever caught, except for Charizard and Squirtle, who were still in training, and all of them cheered. "All right, let's start with…-"

"Bay! Bayle!" Bayleef ran toward me and pounced, overexcited as usual.

I smiled and moved out from under her.

"All right Bayleef, show me what you've got."

After Bayleef showed me Vine Whip, Tackle, Razor Leaf, Headbutt, Body Slam and Sweet Scene, my other Pokemon too their turns. They were all looking awesome, and I had no idea how to pick six of them for the battle against Lance, which was in three days. I had been training basically nonstop since we talked to each other a couple days ago.

Right in the middle of a mock battle between Gible, who had Dragon type qualities, and Totodile, my PokéGear went off again.

It was Lance again.

"Ash, it turns out the League wants you to battle tomorrow. I tried to tell them you weren't ready, but they wouldn't listen to me. Tomorrow, at the Viridian City Gym."

"How am I supposed to get to Viridian City in time?" I asked incredulously.

"They're going to send Scott over."

"Scott? You mean the leader of the Battle Frontier Scott?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's him." said Lance. I sighed.

"All right, I'll get my Pokemon ready." I said. "Just to let you know, I'm not letting you win easily. In fact, I'm not letting you win…at all."

"That's what I like to hear." said Lance. "Fight hard Ash. You just might beat me."

"Might?" I cajoled, grinning. Lance laughed.

"Don't get too confident." he warned. I smirked.

"I'm not. I'm just getting ready to win."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then."

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

The next day, as the ferry steamed on toward Kanto, I showed the twins the wild Water Pokemon in the ocean.

"That's a Sharpedo, they're really mean," I said, pointing to the shark like Pokemon. "And that's a school of Lapras. Daddy had a Lapras, but had to release it." That was the first time I'd mentioned Ash being the twins' father. It made me smile.

"Dada?" Alex questioned. I smiled.

"He's not around right now, but you'll meet him someday."

She seemed happy with that, and Jake was just watching the water contently.

Pichu suddenly ran over and jumped on my shoulder. I smiled and scratched it behind the ear.

While watching the water, I heard a faint sound in the distance.

"To, To Tic A!" Wait. I know that voice. I looked back in the direction we'd come. I saw a white, red and blue figure flying toward me.

….Togetic?

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

"All right! It's a beautiful day in the Viridian City Gym here in Kanto! It's time for the biggest battle of the year, the battle to see who becomes the Champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League! Today it's regional Champion Lance versus Ash Ketchum, a trainer local to Pallet Town, and a recent addition to the Elite Four. He's done well in every League he's competed in, and now it's time to show the world just what he can do!"

I plan too.

I took a deep breath, and with my good old buddy Pikachu on my shoulder, I walked into the stadium.

I met Lance in the middle of the Pokéball mark that was symbolic to the entire Pokemon League.

"Let's make this a good, hard fought battle, all right Ash?" Lance said to me, offering his hand for a handshake.

"I plan too." I took his hand and we shook, showing a clear sign of sportsmanship. I went back to my side.

"This will be a three on three battle with substitutions allowed. The battle will be over when all of either side's Pokemon are unable to battle. Understood?" We nodded. "All right. Battle…..begin!" called the referee.

"Gyrados! Let's go!" Lance called out his red Gyrados, the one we'd saved way back during my Johto days.

Hmm. A Water type that can also use Fire type attacks…

"Quilava! I choose you!" (1)

"The Champion gets first attack!"

"Gyrados! Use Hydro Pump!" A huge stream of fire exploded from Gyrados, and it barely scraped Quilava as it dodged.

"Quilava, dodge and use Swift!" The star shaped missiles hit Gyrados right in the face, it roared and went in for a Hyper Beam, as Lance ordered. I don't know why he did that, but it works in my favor.

"Quilava! Use Eruption!"

-X-X-X-

"And….the winner is Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet! We have a new Champion!"

Pikachu, who I had used in my last battle against Lance's Dragonite, was battered and bruised, but he was still standing. My eyes widened.

I was the Champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League!

"Pikapi!"

The rest went in slow motion. The crowds uproar, Pikachu jumping into my arms, all of my Pokemon coming out of their Pokeballs and hugging me, congratulating me, everything.

Well, not everything. Misty still wasn't there.

But now, now that I've achieved my dream, finally, after eight years of wins and losses, I was the victor.

Now all I have to do is get Misty back.

_I'm never letting you go again_.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Muwhahahahahahahahah *evil laugh continues until I start coughing* *stops*

XD. Now the rest of the story can go on. *smiles evilly*

Review!

(1) Sorry for spoilers, but Ash's Cyndaquil does evolve during the Sinnoh League, and seeing as this takes place AFTER that….

~Charmed


	11. What About Now?

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 11: What About Now?

_**What about now?**____**  
**__**What about today?**____**  
**__**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**____**  
**__**What if our love never went away?**____**  
**__**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**____**  
**__**Baby, before it's too late,**____**  
**__**What about now?**___

_What About Now, Chris Daughtry_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

Togetic floated beside me, chirping away happily, and the twins were loving it. I guess I should explain how Togetic got here.

_Flashback:_

_Togetic. _

_My baby Pokemon that I loved with all of my heart, but had to let go because of the Togepi in Mirage Kingdom. I never thought I'd see my baby again. _

_But there she was, floating and flying toward me, chirping like she did when I last saw her. _

"_Togetic?" I asked when she was within hearing range. _

"_Toge toge!" (Mommy!) she cried out and I hugged her. The twins looked at me and the Pokemon confused. _

"_Togetic…what are you doing here? You should be with the Togepi in Mirage Kingdom." I said, even though I was overjoyed to see her again, I had to know why. _

"_Toge toge tic toge toge tic tic toge toge!" (They're all okay now and Queen Sarah made sure no one like General Hansen ever got enough power again) _

"_So you came to find me?" I asked, stunned. _

"_Toge!" (Yes!) "Toge toge…Toge tic Toge?" (Mommy, where is Daddy?)_

"_He's…not around right now. But there are two people I want you to meet." I knelt down and Togetic followed me down. Pichu had been watching Togetic from my shoulder, almost cautiously, as if she didn't trust my baby. _

"_Togetic, these are my babies, my twins. Alex and Jake." _

"_Toge Togetic!" (Hi! I'm Togetic!) _

_The twins giggled and laughed, and Pichu climbed onto my head and introduced herself. Togetic was happy to greet everyone, and because she had come all of the way for me, I couldn't not let her come to Kanto with us. _

_End Flashback_

We walked from Vermillion City to Saffron in a little over a day, and now we were resting in the Saffron Pokemon Center.

Jake and Alex were playing with Pichu and Azurill, and May was looking through a bridal magazine. Drew was talking to Dani and Dana on the video phone, telling them about the engagement, which they were thrilled about. Since I had talked to my sisters on the ferry, they knew I would be arriving in Cerulean fairly soon.

And then there was Ash.

I had mentioned him to the twins when we were still on the ferry, and it felt good then, and it still feels good now. Keeping Ash a secret from the twins isn't exactly what I wanted to do, I wanted to keep the twins a secret from Ash.

"Misty! Come here for a second!" May beckoned me over to the TV, which she had gravitated towards. She had stopped looking at the bridal magazine and was staring at the TV screen, eyes wide with shock. Before I could ask what was up, she said, "Look."

I looked up and my jaw dropped.

_**ASH KETCHUM IS THE NEW POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION!**_

He…achieved his dream? Togetic floated around my head, and chirped jovially when she saw Ash.

They were showing recaps of the battle between Ash and the Champion Lance, and Pikachu won against Lance's Dragonite. Pikachu let out one of the most powerful Thunderbolts I'd ever seen him do at the end, and it won Ash the title.

He must be thrilled.

But…does that mean he's forgotten about me?

**ASH POV**

Everyone was gathered at a congratulatory feast for me, seeing as I won the new title as Champion. It still hadn't completely sunk in. I had achieved my dream. Eight years after setting out to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, I had done it. I was the new Champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League. I had won.

And then there was Misty.

Where was she? Was she okay? Did she ever think about me? Were we still friends? Or were we more? I had so many questions, and no answers to them.

Suddenly I the air around me became tighter, as though if I was being suffocated. I couldn't breathe. I needed to get outside.

I excused myself and went toward the open doors that led to a deck. Despite the brisk March winds, I felt better when I stood by the edge. I leaned against the gate surrounding it, looking at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and then I saw Misty's smiling face in it. I swallowed hard and turned away, but that didn't stop me from thinking about her.

I don't know how long it's been, but I know that I've loved Misty for a really long time. It feels like forever, because we've known each other for eight years. I met Misty the same day I started out on my journey, and at first all she wanted was a new bike to replace the one I'd stolen and destroyed—as she used to constantly remind me—but after that we became best friends, and we traveled all over Kanto and Johto together. When her sisters were called back to Cerulean City, I was sad to see her go, but I knew that she couldn't leave the Gym unattended.

I don't know when I realized I loved her either; maybe it was when she had to say goodbye to her beloved Togetic evolved Togepi. I had never heard Misty admit to loving anyone, let alone a Pokemon, but to see that vulnerability brought out feelings it took me a long time to figure out.

"Ash?" I turned to see another old friend, Brock Slate. We had known each other since the very beginning, my first Gym challenge at Pewter City. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, even though that was a lie, I didn't want to fess up to what had happened between Misty and me. For some reason, I felt like I should keep it a secret, like what we had done was sacred or something. I'm not entirely sure why I felt it should be a secret, but I didn't tell Brock either way.

"Are you sure? For someone who's just become the Champion of the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League and achieved his dream, you don't seem fine. In fact, you seem really down."

I sighed; I should have known trying to lie to Brock was a bad idea. He had a weird way of being perceptive to both people and Pokemon, which was why he would be a great Breeder one day. But it didn't help me in my desire to not say anything about Misty.

"It's just…it hasn't completely sunken in yet. I don't feel any different; I just know that everything around me has changed." I admitted, not saying names.

Brock nodded.

"I understand that, but the press is going crazy. You need to get in there and show your face."

I laughed, despite the fact it wasn't that funny.

"All right, all right," I relented. "I'll be there in a minute." Brock nodded and I smiled, looking back up at the moon, feeling better even though Brock hadn't even said much.

Misty's face appeared again, her beautiful eyes glimmering like they did the last time we spoke.

And in that moment, all I could think was,

What about now, Misty?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: This chappie fails. XD. It's short, and filler-y, but oh well.

I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

I have a 90 average in Chemistry! XD

Wait…that's not what I was going to say. -_-'

Now I remember! Chapter 12: If I Never Knew You. Does anyone remember what happened in the preview? No? Well it's finally going to happen! Ash and Misty will now see each other again! XD I won't reveal everything that will happen, but everyone's been asking me about that, so there it is! Look for Chapter 12….as soon as I write and publish it. XD Until then you will have to wait a little more.

:P

Until next time, review!

XD

~Charmed


	12. If I Never Knew You

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 12: If I Never Knew You

_**And I'm so grateful to you**_

_**I'd have lived my whole life through**_

_**Lost forever**_

_**If I never knew you**_

_**If I never knew you,**_

_**I'd be safe but half as real**_

_**Never knowing I could feel **_

_**A love so strong and true**_

_If I Never Knew You, The Cheetah Girls; originally done in a duet by John Secada and Shanice Wilson. _

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"Awww! They're, like, adorable!" My sister, Violet cooed when she and my other two sisters, Daisy and Lily, answered the door. We had just arrived at the Cerulean City Gym, and nothing had really changed in the year or so I'd been gone. I had never really been homesick because Petalburg had become my home away from home.

The twins giggled and reached for their aunts, and Violet and Lily were all too willing to accept them. Daisy was happy to see them, no doubt, but she came over and hugged me instead. I hugged her back.

"We missed you little sister," she said into my ear. I smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Well I'm back now. I missed you too." I said back, and then we all went into my childhood home.

"Daisy, Lily, Violet, this is our cousin and my best friend May and her fiancé Drew."

"Aren't you that famous Coordinator from Hoenn?" Lily inquired of Drew. He nodded. She squealed like a fangirl. I saw May wince; she hated fangirls. I held Lily back gently so she wouldn't tackle Drew and Violet did damage control.

After that little incident, Violet and Lily insisted on taking May shopping, and I tagged along. The forced Drew to stay back because they were buying a dress and it was bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the wedding. Rolling his eyes, he kissed May and went off to do some training. Daisy stayed back to watch the Gym.

-X-X-X-

The bridal store in Cerulean was Sadie's Bridal, and it went back to when the city was first founded. The owner and founder, Sadie Black, had died long ago, but her daughter Annabelle had taken over and ran it with her sisters Nicolette and Mariana.

"Misty! It's good to see you," said Nicolette when we walked in. "Where have you been?"

"I…took a vacation in Hoenn Nick." I said, jiggling the twins in my arms. "And these are my twins, Jake and Alex."

"You're only, what, sixteen? How did this happen?" she asked me incredulously.

"I'm _eighteen _and…it's a long story." I said awkwardly. She stared at the twins like they were a disease or something she could catch. My anger and mother bear tendency kicked in, and I glared at her. "But if you can't handle them, I'll gladly take my friend somewhere else." Lily and Violet were glaring as well, ready to stand up for me if needed. May watched helplessly; but she was ready to protect her godson and goddaughter.

"No, no, it's fine," she said, struggling with the words.

"Nick, why don't you go back and help Mary with the inventory?" came a new voice, and Annabelle Black walked over. "I'll take care of this." Nicolette scurried off, and I glared daggers into her back while she disappeared. "I'm sorry Misty, Lily, Violet. Sometimes Nicky can't control what she says."

"It's okay," May cut in, glancing at me with an urgent expression. I remembered why we were here and forced a smile on my face. "What do you have that is plain and simple, but has a stylish flare?"

Annabelle thought about it, and then her face brightened.

"I think we have just what you're looking for." She led us toward the back, and I saw Nicolette in the window, with Mariana. She cast a nervous glance at me, and I stared back, daring her to say something. She dashed off. Annabelle led us toward a rack with white halter dresses on it.

"Are you looking for a summer wedding?" she asked May, and May blushed a little at the word wedding. She was clearly still in proposal bliss.

She snapped out of it and answered,

"I'm not really sure." she said. "We haven't talked about it yet."

"Well then how about you just browse through? Let me know if you need something." She smiled at me and the twins.

"They're adorable Misty." she told me. I smiled and thanked her.

"Come on, like, we have to find the perfect dress!" Lily squealed happily.

-X-X-X-

**NORMAL POV**

"She's back Ash. She just got here." Daisy told the boy on the phone, whose eyes widened. "She went out shopping with Lily, Violet and May, and she probably won't be back until later."

"Does she even want to see me?" Ash asked nervously. Daisy nodded emphatically.

"She loves you Ash, she'll be surprised to see you, but she'll be happy. I promise." She didn't say anything about the twins because that was something Misty needed to tell him herself. "You need to make things right with her."

"I know that, but-"

"No buts Ash. I'm coming to get you."

"No, I'll take the bus to Viridian and then go from there."

"Fine, just get here as soon as you can." she said impatiently. Ash ended the connection.

"Please let this work," Daisy said to no one and she went over to the pool to relax herself. She was getting too stressed, and it wasn't good for her complexion.

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

We looked around and then twins squirmed in my arms, wanting to explore. They had just learned how to walk, so they were a little unsure of what to do when I put them on the ground. I smiled encouragingly and they giggled, running over to the more expensive dresses. I rolled my eyes and helped May look while I didn't take my eyes off of my babies.

After a few hours of running around while we looked, the twins came back to me, their eyes sleepy. I glanced at my watch; 2:30 PM. Around the time of their usual nap.

I took them into my arms and the leaned their heads my shoulders, eyes drooping. Jake was falling asleep faster than Alex, but they would likely both be asleep before we got back to the Gym.

"May, I have to take the twins home for their nap. Promise you'll show me your dress." I said to her. She turned around and hugged me.

"I promise. Thanks for coming." she said. I somehow managed to hug her back with my sleepy babies in my arms.

"I'll see you later," I told her, heading for the door. She nodded and Lily and Violet waved, still immersed in dress shopping. I rolled my eyes; they are so girly it should be a crime.

-X-X-X-

When I got back to the Gym, I put the twins in their playpen. I wanted to feed them and change their diapers before they went to sleep, because they had a tendency of waking up hungry or wet before they were ready. That led to serious crankiness, and I didn't want them to be cranky during dinner later.

Later, after feeding and changing, I ate something and went back to their playpen. They were still trying to keep their eyes open, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

"All right Lexi, time for bed." I picked her and her brother up. Jake had already fallen asleep, but Lexi was fighting it tooth and nail. "It's all right baby, go to sleep." I whispered. Her head lolled against my shoulder and she put her thumb in her mouth, sucking it as she relaxed.

I went for the stairs and I stepped up, only to be stopped by the ringing doorbell. Jake whimpered from the noise, and I covered his ears, pushing some hair away in the process. I went over to the door, seeing as Daisy was in the shower, and I figured it was probably Drew or something, because he didn't have a key.

I opened it and my eyes widened.

Oh sweet Mew.

Ash Ketchum stood there, smiling his trademark grin. Pikachu was on his shoulder, and he looked better then ever, wearing jeans and a black sweater. His hair was still messy, but that was because of his hat hair that he refused to comb.

"Hey Mist."

My heart jumped to my throat out of both surprise and happiness. He was here, he had called me Mist! He was the only one I ever let do that. Oh, sweet Arceus.

"A-Ash?" I stammered. "I-Is that really you?" I couldn't manage to say much else, and Alex opened her eyes sleepily, probably wondering why she wasn't in her crib asleep. Jake was still fast asleep.

"Yeah, it's me Mist." he said, smiling.

"Pikachupi!" said Pikachu, but he didn't jump into my arms because of the twins. Oh no, the twins! He saw them! I bit my lip.

This is so awkward; I have no idea what to say. I'm so confused. What is he doing here? How did he know I'd come back?

"W-What are you doing here?" I asked, swallowing hard and stepping back. He stepped forward so no space was lost between us. I thought about running, but I couldn't move my feet. The twins were both fast asleep, exhaustion had taken over.

"We need to talk Misty." he looked at Jake and Alex and his eyebrows furrowed.

"They're my cousins." I said quickly, lying through my teeth. He nodded slowly, as if he knew I was lying. I sighed; I guess I shouldn't be surprised that's why he's here. "Let me put them down and we'll talk." I said. I let him go into the room behind the pool which was a sitting room that connected to the kitchen and downstairs bathroom. I went upstairs and almost stayed up there, avoiding him.

I bit my lip as I put Jake and Alex in their playpens. In that moment I realized I was being stupid for being afraid of talking to him. We had done a lot more then talking before and not only that, if I never knew him, I never would have had my babies. That thought alone brought my courage out and I bravely went downstairs again. Ash was looking a picture, and he looked up when he saw me.

"This is from your sixteenth birthday party, isn't it?" he asked me. I nodded, remembering that day well. It was one of the best days of my life. I slowly sat down next to him, keeping enough space between us that we weren't touching, but not enough to keep my heart from beating rapidly inside my chest. He turned back to me and our eyes locked, just like they had that night. I swallowed hard and broke away from his hypnotizing gaze.

"Why are you here, Ash? It's been over a year." I said. He put his hand over mine, and my breath hitched in my throat. Why oh why does he still have this effect on me? It's not fair. How can he sit there and talk casually while my heart is thumping so fast I'm sure it's not healthy.

"Look at me Mist." I slowly turned my head to look in his eyes. "I'm here because I love you and I hate that everything's changed."

"I hate it too." I admitted, but I didn't dare say I loved him, I didn't dare admit that I had never stopped loving him; no matter how much I tried. I also didn't dare to mention Dawn, who was still technically his girlfriend as far as I knew.

"Then why can't we fix it?" he brought his hand to my cheek and moved closer to me. So close that our thighs were touching. My mind whirred. Tears stung behind my eyes.

"We could," I said. "If I wasn't keeping such a huge secret from you." I said, because there was nothing I wanted more in the world then to make up with Ash, but I just couldn't keep lying to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Follow me." I said. He stood up and walked behind me, up the stairs to my bedroom door. I went in and took the twins' birth certificates from my bag. They were slightly yellowed with age, but it was still clear. "These are the birth certificates for Jacob Ashton and Alexandra Rose Waterflower. Those babies you saw earlier? They're not my cousins."

"Why does it say that I'm their father?" he asked me, his eyes meeting mine. I took a deep breath and stared into his eyes.

"Because you are. Jake and Alex are your biological children."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Word to the wise, lower the murder weapons, because if I'm dead you'll never find out what happens next. XD C=

Chapter 13: Battlefield should be out maybe by later tonight or this coming Tuesday at the latest because I have off and I'll try to work on it between studying for my Psychology test and any other homework I might have.

Review please!

~Charmed

P.S. Happy Halloween!


	13. Battlefield

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 13: Battlefield

_**I never meant to start a war**__**  
**__**You know I never wanna hurt you**__**  
**__**Don't even know what we're fighting for**_

_**Why does love always feel like ...**__**  
**__**a battlefield (battlefield) **__**  
**__**a battlefield (battlefield) **__**  
**__**a battlefield (battlefield?)**__**  
**_

_**Why does love always feel like ...**__**  
**__**a battlefield (battlefield) **__**  
**__**a battlefield (battlefield) **__**  
**__**a battlefield (battlefield?)**_

_**Why does love always feel like**_

_Battlefield, Jordin Sparks_

-X-X-X-

**MISTY POV**

"Can I see them?" he asked me faintly. I bit my lip. He was taking this way too well. I went to the twins' room, and Jake was awake. He saw me and smiled, reaching for me. I picked him up, and Alex stirred. I knew if Jake was up, she wouldn't be far behind. But I didn't want to chance it, so we went into the hallway.

"This is Jake. He has your first name as his middle name." My voice choked on fear. "He was born three minutes earlier then his sister Alex, who's still sleeping." I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"C-Can I hold him?" he asked me, his eyes and face empty of emotion except for the nervousness that was evident. I handed Jake to his father, and instead of whimpering and reaching back for me; he cuddled into Ash, feeling secure. That made me feel both good and bad.

"How could you?" he asked me as he held my son. Suddenly anger was written all over his face, his eyes practically on fire. "How could keep this from me?" Jake whimpered, and I took him back into my arms, putting him with his sister, who was now awake.

"Mommy's right here," I said to Jake, who had tears in his eyes. I glared at Ash and left the twins back in the room. They would probably fall back to sleep, or at least I hoped they would.

"I kept them from you to protect you!" I went down the stairs so if we got into an argument; which was seeming more and more likely.

"Protect me from my own children?" he was yelling now, and I was yelling back. Tears stung in my eyes; I knew he was taking it too easily.

"No! I was protecting you from not achieving your dreams! If I told you I was pregnant, you would have dropped your dreams and I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you gave up on your dreams for me!"

"You were alone! I could've helped you!"

"I wasn't alone! I had May, Drew, and Caroline! I was able to take care of everything just fine without you! Did you forget your mother raised you by herself?"

"That was completely different! My dad knew about me and went on his own journey! You didn't even _**tell **_me!"

"I wouldn't have been able to handle it!" Tears flooded out of my eyes and I just kept screaming. "It would have hurt too much to let you go again! Sure, you would've stayed around for the pregnancy, but eventually you would have continued your dreams without me!"

That was the first time I had admitted that to anyone.

He still had anger in his eyes.

"Maybe I would have, and you know what? I wouldn't have cared!" he bellowed, making me step back.

"Then why did you come back? Why didn't you just stay at the Indigo Plateau where you belong?" My voice was becoming hoarse from screaming.

"Because I was stupid enough to think we were ever meant to be!" he yelled back. "I can't believe you of all people would keep such a huge secret from me! What were you planning to do, have them grow up without a father?"

"Of course not! I would have told you when things calmed down! It would have taken a while, but I did what I did because I loved you and I didn't want anything to happen to you!"

"What would have happened if you had just been honest with me?"

"It wasn't about honesty!"

"Then what was it about?" our faces were inches apart now, and my face was probably red and blotchy from crying and screaming. His face was red from anger, his chocolate brown eyes blazing.

"I was scared!" I finally cried out. "I was scared to tell you, or anyone else! I ran away from home because I couldn't face my sisters! It wasn't until May caught me throwing up that I had to tell her; and then she told Drew by accident! I was scared to be judged for being sixteen and pregnant because of one night with the one person I loved more then anyone else in the world! So sue me for protecting myself and my babies from persecution!"

He didn't say anything else as he walked out. My heart ripped into a billion pieces as I watched his form disappear into the sunset. I slammed the door behind him and fell back against it, crying and sobbing my eyes out. Togetic and Pichu tried to comfort me, but I was inconsolable.

"Misty! We're back! And we got the absolute cutest dress….!" May's eyes widened when she saw me, and my sisters rushed to my side.

"What happened, little sister?" asked Daisy, who had been out shopping.

"A-Ash," I coughed. "H-He was h-here…and…we had a huge f-fight…" With that I collapsed into another round of sobs. "H-He knows a-a-b-bout the t-twins and he was so mad at me…I've never seen him so angry…oh Mew, what have I done?" I brought my knees to my chest and cried until I couldn't cry anymore; with my sisters, cousin/best friend and Pokemon making a human shield around me.

-X-X-X-

**ASH POV**

I have never been so angry. Never in my life have I been so mad.

"Pikapi…?" said Pikachu, and I glared at him. His ears drooped.

How could she keep something like that from me? She should have told me; we could have gotten through it together! But she led me to believe that we were still friends, that nothing had changed, when in reality, everything in the world had changed! I had no idea about my own children, and that was her fault! How could persecution have been more important then being honest?

"Ash?" I looked up and saw Brock and Lance. Dragonite and Crobat flying beside them. "Where have you-"

"I don't want to talk about it." I snapped. Pikachu ran over to Crobat and Dragonite, retelling the whole thing in Poké language. I recognized Pikapi and Pikachupi.

Pikachupi.

Misty.

How could she do this to me?

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A/N: So, we have come to a crossroad my dear readers. Don't worry, I'll try to update by Tuesday or Wednesday at the latest, but I have Psychology to study for so it's unlikely that I'll be able to update before Thursday.

Also, Petals and Thorns and Powers of the Witches Rise are slowly coming along.

I want to try and update P&T tonight, but it's doubtful. XD

Anyway, please review!

~Charmed


	14. What Does Your Heart Say?

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Chapter 14: What Does Your Heart Say?

_**All that I'm after is a life full of laughter**__**  
**__**As long as I'm laughing with you**__**  
**__**I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after**__**  
**__**After the life we've been through**__**  
**__**'Cause I know there's no life after you**__****_

_**Last time we talked, the night that I walked**__**  
**__**Burns like an iron in the back of my mind**__**  
**__**I must've been high to say you and I**__**  
**__**Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time**__**  
**__**Oh, why did I ever doubt you?**__**  
**__**You know I would die here without you**_

_Life After You, Chris Daughtry _

_**Listen to your heart**__**  
**__**when he's calling for you.**__**  
**__**Listen to your heart**__**  
**__**there's nothing else you can do.**__**  
**__**I don't know where you're going**__**  
**__**and I don't know why, **__**  
**__**but listen to your heart**__**  
**__**before you tell him goodbye.**____****_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.**__**  
**__**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.**__**  
**__**They're swept away and nothing is what is seems, **__**  
**__**the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**___

_Listen To Your Heart, DHT__**  
**_

**NORMAL POV  
**

Rain pounded against the windowpanes, creating huge puddles and rivlets of water in the streets of the Indigo Plateau.

_"Maybe I would have, and you know__what? I wouldn't have cared!"_

_"Because I was stupid enough to think we were ever meant to be!"_

_"I can't believe you of all people would keep such a huge secret from me! What were you planning to do, have them grow up without a father?"_

Ash Ketchum sat on his bed at his apartment in the Masters' Lodge. He had been battling practically nonstop for days. It had been over a week since his argument with Misty, and now that the anger had dissolved, he felt like such a jerk. He had been so cruel, so unsympathetic, and so _angry._ He used to get angry at Misty all of the time, but never like that. He felt so empty, like his heart had punched out by his own fist. He was bent over his legs, his elbows resting on his knees while his palms supported his aching head. He'd never felt so alone; and even though he had his Pokemon, they were all sick or injured because he'd worked them so hard. He felt even worse for that, and as his head slipped out of his grasp and fell between his legs so he was staring at the center of his jeans, he came to a realization.

He had to talk to Misty again, to make things right with her. He hadn't meant anything he'd said, it was all fueled by that anger; that anger that he never wanted to feel again.

His thoughts traveled to those two babies; his son and daughter that he had never known about. Anger bubbled under his skin as he remembered that, but he suppressed it. Getting angry at it didn't change what had happened, and now he had to make things right.

Standing up and leaving his apartment, he went to ask a favor from his old buddy Scott.

-X-X-X-

"Alex, honey please stop crying," Misty begged her baby, who just ignored her and continued screaming. She started singing the lullaby as a last resort, and it finally worked. Alex's wails became small whimpers as she fell asleep. Jake, despite his twin making it known she was awake, was fast asleep in his playpen. Carefully putting Alex in her playpen, Misty tiptoed away and went to her room. Her eye caught a picture that her sisters had taken at her sixteenth birthday, it was just Ash and Misty, Ash giving Misty bunny ears and Misty sticking her tongue out and making a funny face. Tears sprung to the teenage mother's eyes. She picked up the picture and held it close to her chest, as though to stop her breaking heart. The glass felt cool against her pajama top and she closed her eyes as the tears came.

_How did it come to this, Ash? _she wondered. _How did we go from being the best of friends to…_she looked at the picture and hiccupped a sob. _...this? I'm so sorry for hiding the twins from you, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I'm sorry. So sorry. _More tears rolled down her cheeks, and there was a knock on her door. She looked up and saw May, Daisy, Violet and Lily. May was holding Pichu, Daisy was holding Azurill, and Togetic floated over and used its paw to wipe the tears away.

"Toge Toge?" (Mommy?) Togetic asked her. Misty managed to smile, though everyone could see it was a fake.

"I'm okay," she managed to say with a shuddering breath.

"No you're not." said May, walking in. Pichu jumped onto Misty's shoulder, and Azurill into her arms.

"Pichupichu?"

"Azuri?"

"I'm _fine._" Misty emphasized, and May shook her head stubbornly.

"You are not. You've been quiet for days, staring off into space, and only talking to comfort Jake and Alex."

"Misty," said Daisy, walking in and standing with May, who had her arms crossed over her chest angrily. "You should talk to him."

"And say what?" Misty cried, slamming the picture flat against the table. "That I'm sorry for what I did, that I'm sorry I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me? That I'm sorry for trying to protect myself? Is that what you want me to say?"

"Just," said Violet. "Say what's in your heart. Don't think, let your heart do the talking. Let your guard down for once."

"How can I?"

"Because you love him." said May. Misty looked at her. "I used to never open up to Drew, about anything, but once I realized how I felt and we started to date, we told each other everything. Look what happened to us." Misty quickly glanced at the engagement ring on her finger, but then looked away.

"That was a completely different situation, May." said Misty.

"So? I love Drew, and he loves me. You love Ash, and he loves you. Violet's right. All you have to do is speak from your heart."

"From..my heart…" Misty said thoughtfully. "In…my heart…" She put her fist over the center of her chest, closing her eyes in thought, debating with herself. Her sisters and May watched her carefully.

Slowly, Misty raised her head and walked toward the door.

"I do love him. I always have, and I always will. He is the most important person in my life, and I won't let this get in the way of that." she said, resting her hand on the doorframe. "I will talk to him. I can't guarantee it will go my way, but at least my heart will stop hurting."

"Go for it." encouraged Violet with a smile. "You can do it."

"I know." Misty said confidently. Then she softened, walking back in. She hugged Daisy, May, Violet, and Lily, in that order. "Thank you. You may have just saved me."

With that vague statement, Misty walked into the storm.

-X-X-X-

**CERULEAN CITY- 1 MILE**

Ash drove Scott's car, after practically having to beg to borrow it, through the rain. He had the roof up, and the windshield wipers were pacing back and forth at their highest speed. He sped through the wet leaves and puddles-which wasn't the best idea, but at this point, he didn't care-and drove in the dark to get back to Misty. That was all that mattered. Misty.

-X-X-X-

Rain soaked Misty's legs as she stomped through puddles and ran through the streets of her hometown. Her hair clung to her face, sopping wet. She had a jacket on, but she didn't grab the attachable hood. But that didn't matter now as she ran toward the city limits, ready to run for miles if it meant seeing Ash again. If it meant making everything right between them again.

-X-X-X-

Ash saw light in the distance and sped up, not caring if he got a speeding ticket. All he wanted was to see Misty again.

As he drove toward the limits, he saw a figure running in his direction. Slowing down only slightly, he recognized her orange hair. Bringing the car to complete stall in the middle of the street—good thing no one was around—he got out and ran toward her.

"Misty!" he shouted over the rain when they were feet from each other. They came closer and closer, until he could make out the beauty of her eyes and the pale redness on her face from exertion.

"Ash," she whispered, her voice hoarse from breathing through her mouth while she ran. Instead of words, he leaned in and kissed her.

In the pouring rain, but it didn't matter because he listened to his heart and instinct.

She kissed him back, having desperately missed the feeling of his lips on hers.

Maybe they could be together again.

Just maybe.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: Viola! Hope you enjoyed this LAST chappie of In My Heart: Bound By Love. The next chapter will be the preview, and then In My Heart: Live For Today, will begin!

YAY!

XD

I really hope that all of you will stay with me for the final installment of the In My Heart trilogy. I'm really looking forward to it. XP

Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought, while I go beat Halloween Town on Kingdom Heart II for the sixth (or is it seventh?) time.

XD

~Charmed


	15. The Best Thing That Has Ever Been Mine

In My Heart: Bound By Love

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. No I don't.

Summary: Second part of In My Heart trilogy. Misty faces confusion, confrontations, and confliction as well as her growing twins, who want answers. And unfortunately, kids do not come with instruction manuals. Poke and Contest ships.

-X-X-X-

Preview: The Best Thing That's Ever Been Mine

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?**__**  
**__**You put your arm around me for the first time**__**  
**__**You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter**__**  
**__**You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

_Mine, Taylor Swift_

-X-X-X-

"All right, come on you little rascal!" Ash took Jake from his highchair and held him over his head, making him fly. Jake squealed in pure elation and Alex cried out, wanting to join her brother. Ash smiled and, sticking both of them under his arms, he ran around, making them both scream in happiness. I smiled and shook my head at their insane behavior, knowing Ash would never hurt them with his crazy playacting.

The doorbell rang, and Ash put the twins, who were now four, down on the floor. They didn't want the fun to stop, but they didn't cry out. Ash and I went to answer the door, and came face to face with the new Mr. and Mrs. Drew Hayden.

"May!" I squealed. They had just returned from their honeymoon—after their fiasco of a wedding, I bought them tickets to a getaway on Seafoam Islands, I felt it was the least I could do—and I hugged her. Drew and Ash shook hands and hugged, and the twins walked over and pulled on my pant leg, wanting to see their Aunt May.

Everything was perfect now.

Finally.

Later, after the twins were bathed and in bed, I was getting ready for bed myself when Ash wrapped his arms around me from behind. I laughed and he kissed my temple.

"You know something?" I asked, reaching around to clasp my hands around his neck. "If you told me that my life would turn out this way when I was fifteen, I never would have believed you. Now I wouldn't change it for the world. Funny how things change."

"Hmm," Ash said thoughtfully. "You know what the best thing out of all of this?"

"What's that?" I asked, and he kissed me chastely. When he pulled away, we both smiled.

"You. You're mine." With an affectionate, and non-domineering smile, we went to sleep, happy, truly happy, at last.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A/N: This is clearly the final chapter of In My Heart: Live For Today, but now I have a goal to get to. *smiles* I'm really looking forward to this, and I hope you are too.

Please review. I'll try to have IMH: LFT up by tomorrow night or Sunday morning.

~Charmed


End file.
